A Fairytale
by Wintergrape
Summary: Princess Levy is getting ready for her marriage with Prince Gray, meanwhile there are evil lurking around every corner. With the help of a blacksmith, a cake-loving guard and a fire-eating jester, will the kingdom be saved or will it go down chaos? AU-fic with GaLe, NaLu, Gruvia and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first fan fic so please be nice when/if you review. Feel free to comment about misstakes or anything else.  
I hope you enjoy the story! :)**

* * *

Once upon a time in a land called Fiore, there was a beautiful kingdom named Magnolia, ruled by the beloved king Makarov. Makarov, who was getting old, was preparing his only daughter, princess Levy, for her arranged marriage with Prince Gray of the cold mountains.

The peaceful town was seated by the sea and was a major harbor city. In the city there were many small shops such as the bakery. There was also a blacksmith and the famous tavern called Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail was the local tavern and famous for its amazing drinks and meals as well as for the good service. The owners of the pub was three siblings called the Strauss, they were all very kind and loved among the people who visited the place. Even though the village was a very important market town, there wasn't many enemies to the king or the city. This made living in the town easy and enjoyable to most of the citizens.

On this very particular day prince Gray of the foreign kingdom Clover was coming to stay for the preparations of the marriage between him and princess Levy. The whole town was preparing for the prince and his courts arrival.

Meanwhile was the princess herself getting ready for meeting her new soon-to-be husband. Princess Levy was a beautiful young woman, her blue hair barely reached her shoulders and her brown eyes could make any man melt. Levy was also kind and smart, her favorite way to waste time was to cuddle up in a chair in the enormous library the castle had. The young princess was always told how beautiful she was and how lucky any man would be to have her. But princess Levy was not so certain that she wanted to marry someone she had never met, even more so a prince that would most likely be a lot taller than she. Because if there was one thing Levy was insecure about it was her height. You see, Levy wasn't very tall, in fact she was several inches shorter than her maid Juvia. Juvia had long blue hair, a bit darker than Levy's, that was slightly curled and reached her middle back. Most of the times it was up in a neat bun, considering she was serving the princess, but sometimes she let it loose knowing that the princess didn't mind. Juvia was, as every girl in the kingdom, a hopeless romantic. Dreaming of the day her own prince charming would come and take her away to a big castle were they would live happily ever after. Unfortunately for Juvia many men in the town saw her as a gloomy woman who they didn't want to spend their money on. Another quirk about Juvia was that she was always referring to herself in third person, something most people found odd.

"I can't believe father would do this to me." a frustrated Levy screamed as she paced in her room, Juvia sitting quietly and observing the princess from a chair.

"Why would I want to marry someone I have never met? He might as well be an unsympathetic snob." She sighed and sat down on her bed, her head in her hands. "I don't even want to get married yet. I'm only 17 I want to see the world and travel, and then marry someone I love. Oh Juvia what am I going to do?" The young heiress asked her maid.

Juvia slowly moved to sit beside the distressed princess and gently put her arm around her shoulders.

"Juvia knows it's not much of comfort but maybe the princess should meet the prince first and then see how she will act. Tell your father that you don't want to marry him if you don't like him, Juvia is sure the king will understand" She said and smiled at the now crying girl.

Levy wiped away her tears and smiled up at the taller woman.

"Thank you Juvia, you are absolutely right. I will first meet the prince and then decide wether or not I will marry him."

"Good, now let Juvia help you get dressed, the prince will be here soon." Juvia said and started picking out outfits for Levy.

* * *

**Meanwhile somewhere else**

A caravan with 10 wagons was making its way towards Magnolia. The wagons was loaded with gifts and offerings all for the wedding and marrying of the two kingdoms. In the first wagon in the row, two people was seated. A young man with black spiky hair. He had slightly drooped eyes and was glaring at the person in front of him. His clothes were only consisting of a pair of black trousers and a pair of shoes, he had somewhere lost his shirt but clearly hadn't noticed. The young man was none other than prince Gray Fullbuster on his way to marrying Princess Levy. In front of Gray a woman was seated. She had long beautiful scarlet hair tied up in a pony-tail and was wearing an armor. Beside her a sword was placed and she was confidently looking back at the prince.

"I don't see what the problem is my lord!" She said to him while keeping her arms crossed firmly over her chest.

The man just looked at her baffled at her choice of words.

"You don't see what the problem is? The problem is that I am tied down in a wagon on my way to marry some chick I don't even know and barely ever even heard of, that is the problem!" He yelled at her. Surely enough he was tied and was only able to sit and watch as the destination was getting closer. How he had lost his shirt without using his arms was still unclear.

The woman, Erza Scarlett, personal bodyguard and soldier for the prince, didn't even flinch at his scream. Slowly she rose from her seat and walked towards the prince. She crouched down in front of him and glared.

"You will now listen closely _My Lord, _you will go to Magnolia, meet the princess and marry her. There will not be any complaints or rude comments and I will not tolerate any obedience from you. Is that understood prince Gray?!" She said to him.

Gray, who was looking paler and paler for every passing minute, was shaking out of fear. He might have been the prince but when Erza Scarlett says something you do not disagree if you want to continue living. He nodded with wide eyes and slowly swallowed the lump in his throat. What had he done to deserve this crazy woman as his bodyguard?!

"Good, now get some rest. I need you to be well-rested when we arrive." Erza said and took place at the other bench once again.

Gray slowly relaxed and tilted his head to the side to look out the window, sighing as he realized he was doomed and forced into this wedding.

A few wagons behind another pair was having an argument, or one of them was yelling at the other.

"Ugh, how… long.. is this.. ride.. ugh.. anyway.. Luce?" A pink haired young man asked a blonde girl. Said blonde girl was staring at the motion sick boy who was leaning out trough the window. She sighed.

"For the ten thousand time Natsu, I don't know, and please, if you're going to throw up do it outside." She shrieked and moved her legs up to the seat as Natsu was falling and almost throwing up at the floor were her feet just had been.

Lucy, as her name really was, was a blonde bubbly and happy girl. Her hair was up in a neat bun with some strands of hair framing her face and she wore a simple blue dress. She looked pitiful at the boy on the floor.

_'Poor Natsu'_ She thought, _' It can't be easy to travel this far when you are motion-sick.'_

Natsu and Lucy was good friends, almost inseparable when Lucy wasn't helping the prince, considering she was his maid. Natsu on the other hand was the fool of Gray's court and a good friend to the prince, even though neither of them would ever say it out loud. His specialty was fire. Natsu Dragneel was known as the fire-eating salamander of the Fullbuster court.

Suddenly the wagon stopped and Lucy looked out through the window to see what had happened. She caught Erza's glance and got it confirmed from the soldier that they were taking a break for the sake of the horses. Lucy sat down in the seat again and breathed out, she then glanced over at Natsu who was still sprawled over the floor. After a minute of just looking at the boy she walked over to him and dragged him out of the wagon and on to the ground.

"Natsu wake up" she said gently and shook him a bit.

"Come on Natsu wake up!" She said a little rougher and slapped his face lightly.

Natsu only moved a little but didn't open his eyes. Seeing this, Lucy became frustrated and violently grabbed his shoulders and screamed as she started shaking him again.

"WAKE UP YOU IDIOT."

This made the boy jump and move so fast that he hit his forehead into Lucy's

"Geez Lucy" he said as he rubbed the sore spot on his head, "You didn't have to yell, you could've just poked me or something."

The second later he was up on his legs running around like a lunatic, yelling merrily that the death-ride finally had stopped. Lucy sighed and looked at the jester running around in nothing more than a west, a pair of baggy trousers and sandals, and of course his favorite scarf he got from his father around his neck.

"Oi Luce!" the boy suddenly yelled and looked at the blonde maid that was seated on the ground. She looked up at the smiling boy and smiled.

"What is it Natsu?" she asked him.

"Let's go check out the forest" Natsu said and offered his hand to her. The girl accepted it and, with the help of Natsu, rose to her feet.

"Sure, let me just ask prince Gray about it first." she turned around to make her way towards the prince and his guard. Behind her the pink haired boy was frowning, pouting and childishly crossing his arms.

"I don't see why we need to ask ice princess for permission" He grumbled as he followed the young woman around, "come on Happy."

Happy was a cat, but not just any cat. He was a small feline with the most exotic blue fur. The cat himself was quite adorable but the most amazing part about him was the fact that he could talk. No one seemed to notice though which was even more peculiar.

"Aye sir" Happy answered and followed his friends.

After a few minutes later they found the poor prince, still tied, sitting against the trunk of a tree resting while Erza was ordering some soldiers around.

Lucy and Natsu walked over to prince Gray and looked at the resting boy.

"Your Highness, Natsu and I was wondering if it was all right that we explored the forest a bit." Lucy asked him gently.

"Don't forget Happy, Luce" Natsu said which owned him an elbow in the ribcage. "Ouch Luce what you do that for?" He asked confused, said girl just glared at him before returning her eyes to the prince.

The prince chuckled slightly at the pair before glancing up at his maid and answering her question.

"Sure, I don't see why not. Besides I guess you deserve some kind of reward for keeping that idiot company this whole ride." Gray said as he nudge towards Natsu with his head.

Before Natsu could complain about the insult they were interrupted by Erza.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question, we are ready to head off again my prince."

"But we just stopped Erza." Natsu complained

"Yes, but we need to get Gray to Magnolia, they are waiting for us to arrive before nightfall." She said to the pink haired boy.

Natsu on the other hand just remembered that Gray had insulted him earlier and saw this as an opportunity to insult him back. Now he might have been the prince, but Natsu couldn't care less about that.

"Hey, what did you call me before you ice-brain?" he yelled at Gray.

"Idiot, since that is what you are flame-breath" Gray retorted.

"Oh yeah, well you are an idiot too droopy eyes." Natsu yelled back

"You wanna fight slanty eyes?" Gray yelled back as he was now standing face to face with the jester.

Lucy, who saw Erza's eye twitch, was slowly making her way, step by step, towards the wagon with Happy following her.

"Are you fighting?" Erza asked them with one of her steady glares.

Both boys stopped and slowly tilted their heads to look at the red-headed woman.

"O-of course not Er-Erza" Gray stuttered slightly, "We-we're j-just ta-talking right Natsu?!"

"Aye Sir" Natsu replied.

"Well then since you enjoy talking to each other so much I suggest you spend the rest of our journey to Magnolia together." She said and looked at them.

"No way I'm sharing a wagon with stripper here" Natsu yelled and tried to make a run for it towards his own carriage. Unfortunately Erza was fast and had quickly tide both Natsu and Gray tight together and was dragging them towards the front wagon.

"I hope you do not mind Lucy." Erza said to the blond girl.

"Of c-course n-not Erza, I have Happy after all". She replied and nodded towards the cat that was now in her arms.

Erza nodded and continued walking towards their wagon as Gray and Natsu were struggling to get as far away from each other as they could.

When everyone was ready they started their travel towards Magnolia and princess Levy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hi guys, thanks everyone that have decided to follow, favorite or review my story. It makes me feel so happy! Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

**Over and out! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Juvia was gently brushing and fixing the princess' hair. It was only a matter of minutes before the prince would arrive, and Levy had been anything but cooperative. She was stressed out about meeting the prince, and then getting dragged away to decide everything for the wedding.

Levy sighed and placed her chin in her palm and looked at her reflection. Her hair was neatly being pulled up in a bun.

"What do think he is like?" she asked her maid.

Juvia pondered at the question a while before answering.

"Juvia believes that the prince is kind and generous, otherwise your father wouldn't had arranged this marriage for you." Juvia said to the girl

Levy giggled slightly before her nervousness kicked in again.

"I sure hope you are right Juvia, I sure hope" Levy said and sighed again.

Before any of them could keep up the conversation they had there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Levy said.

The door opened and a man with orange spiky hair pulled into a high ponytail. Jet was one of princess Levy's personal bodyguards and one of the fastest persons in all of Magnolia.

"Yes?" she asked him.

"Uhm, the prince has arrived and you father wants to see you in the dining room in five minutes." Jet replied and quickly left the two women alone in the room.

Levy breathed out and stood up. She checked her reflection once again while Juvia opened the door for her.

"Shall we, my lady?" Juvia asked her

"Let's do this." Levy said and walked out from her chamber with Juvia in tow.

* * *

Gray was finally released from the ropes and was now, along with Natsu, sitting in a couch waiting for the princess. Lucy was standing behind together with Erza while Happy was resting in Natsu's lap. King Makarov was watching from across the four persons and admitted quietly to himself that they were indeed a quite odd mix of people. Contemplating this he realized that the pink haired boy was dressed as a jester and wondered if he was any good considering the fact that he seemed pretty close with the prince.

"Tell me prince Gray, do you mind if your jester show me some tricks?" Makarov asked the black-haired royalty.

Gray glanced up at the king from his position in the couch.

"I'm not so sure if that's a great idea, his tricks gets out of hand sometimes." Gray said a bit nervously.

"I'm sure it will be fine my boy." Makarov said encouraging and smiled.

"If you say so, but don't say I didn't warn you." Gray shrugged and motioned for Natsu to pick out his gears and get started.

Natsu stood with a lot of space in the middle of the room. His equipment was a few juggling sticks that looked like torches.

"You got any fire gramps?" He asked the king innocently.

Lucy, Erza and Gray as well as the kings bodyguards stared at him for calling the king Gramps.

"Natsu" Lucy shrieked, "You can't call him gramps, he is the king for crying out loud."

"But I call Ice-pants names all the time and he doesn't mind." Natsu replied, simple as he was.

"Oi, who said that I didn't mind?!" Gray shouted but was quickly ignored by all of them as the king chuckled.

"Oh I don't mind, it's fine that he calls me Gramps." He said and smiled kindly to the jester.

"See Luce, nothing to worry about! Now do you have any fire?" Natsu asked again and grinned. Lucy couldn't help but smile at the boy.

"Of course. Macao, think you can fix some fire for the entertainment?" The king asked a middle-aged man with dark purplish hair.

"Yes, my king." He said and bowed and walked away to find some fire.

Not even a minute later he returned with a torch that was lit and a bucket of water.

Natsu lit his sticks with the fire and started his performance. He gracefully twirled, spun and throw the sticks around him making the flames even more beautiful than before. When looking at the boy you could see the comfort he found in the flames and it was clearly shown that he wasn't called the fire-eating salamander for nothing.

To finish his act he ate the flames one by one and then blew them out looking like a fire-breathing dragon.

Makarov and his court was amazed by the talent of the young boy and found the performance amazing. They clapped their hands and Natsu bowed deep and accepted the applauses.

"That was truly amazing, what did you say your name was again?" Makarov asked.

Natsu smiled brightly, "The name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." he said.

Makarov nodded and said, "Well it was a pleasure seeing you perform, I am sure my dear daughter would enjoy that act as-well."

"Speaking of your daughter, wasn't she suppose to be here soon?" Gray asked the king.

"Yes, I do wonder what's taking her so long." The king said.

* * *

"Let Go!" Juvia struggled as she pulled at Levy.

"No, I don't care how nice he is! I don't want to do this." Levy said as she clung to the a stair pole.

They had been staying like this for a few minutes and when Juvia heard the applause coming from downstairs she decided that the princess needed to meet the prince, NOW!.

"Juvia is terribly sorry about this princess, but your father and the prince are waiting." Juvia said and loosened her grip around princess Levy's waist.

"Juvia what are you … " was all Levy managed to say before she burst out laughing, her grip on the pole loosened and Juvia took this opportunity and pushed the princess towards the stairs.

"Fine, I'm going I'm going." Levy said and muttered, "but you didn't have to tickle me."

Juvia giggled at the princess childishness, "Juvia is sorry your highness but Juvia needed to get you to the prince." the maid said and winked.

Levy stopped in the middle of the stairs as she saw the others laughing with each other. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all. She looked at the people seated in the dining room and saw that they where all looking back at her. She saw two men and two women she didn't recognize and figured out that was Prince Gray and his court. The women, who was very beautiful, made Levy feel a bit insecure about her looks. They were booth quite busty and had generous curves. Quickly Levy looked away from the two smiling women and looked at the men instead. A pink haired one and a black-haired one. Levy guessed that the black-haired on was the prince since he was making his way towards the staircase.

"Princess Levy." he said as he bowed deep and kissed her hand.

"Prince Gray." Levy said and made a curtsy.

"Ah, finally you are here my dear daughter. I hope she wasn't too troublesome for you Juvia!" The King said and looked at the blue haired maid.

"Of course not your highness, Juvia apologizes for being late." Juvia said and bowed her head towards the king. She then looked over at the prince who was looking at her, she blushed immediately and turned her gaze away but it was back on the prince just as fast.

_'Is this love at first sight?" _Juvia thought.

The prince himself didn't seem that interested in any of the girls but still offered his hand to the young princess and helped her down the rest of the stairs.

Princess Levy sat down beside her father and prince Gray next to her. Juvia took Lucy away to show her the room they would be staying in along with Natsu and Happy. Erza secured the room before she too took her leave.

"Well, I will leave you two alone now so you can get to know each other, if there is anything you need just call." The king said and walked away with two guards closely behind him.

"Of course father" Levy said and then turned her attention towards the prince. "So, tell me a bit about yourself prince Gray." Levy said and smiled nervously. Gray, who had found a quite interesting spot on the wall behind Levy, didn't really listen to her but reacted when he heard a small cough.

"Hmm, I'm sorry what was that?" He blinked and looked at the blue haired girl next to him. Levy looked back and got a little frustrated that he hadn't listened to her.

"Oh god, why am I being forced in to this?" Levy muttered as she put her head in her palms that were gently placed on her knees.

Gray looked over at the princess with raced eyebrows. '_She doesn't want to do this either?'_ he thought.

"I guess that makes us two!" He said and leaned further back in the couch with his hands behind his head.

Levy looked surprised over at the prince. She couldn't believe he didn't wanted to do this either, maybe this way they could stop the wedding.

"It's so unfair" Gray continued, "Why do I have to marry someone I don't know, no offense but I would rather not get married at all."

"None taken, I do agree with you. I would rather fall in love before I get married." Levy said and straightened her back.

Gray looked down at her again, "No, I don't want to get married _AT ALL_." He corrected her. Levy giggled at the look on the prince's face.

"Oh please your highness, there has to be someone out there that makes your heart skip a beat. Everyone has someone." She said and smiled at him.

"No, I do not. I enjoy my freedom, thank you very much" The prince stated. Levy giggled again. "Really you haven't seen one girl who might be your special one?" she asked him.

Gray blushed madly at the young heiress question, of course he found a lot of girls attractive he just haven't wanted a relationship with anyone.

He continued to stare forward, looking dumbfounded when he heard the princess once again giggle.

"So there is someone, ey?" she said and leaned in closer.

"O-OI, I didn't say that." He stuttered, "And what about you, you have anyone 'special' as you call it?" He asked quickly changing the topic about him.

Levy stared at him, she never thought about herself in those situations. At this very moment there wasn't any one that made heart _skip a beat_ as she so nicely had said to the prince.

"Uh, Yes.. I mean No.. uh, I just haven't found him yet. " She said and jumped slightly when she heard the prince laugh.

"We're doomed to die alone aren't we?" He chuckled.

"I guess you're right, but let's at least talk to my father about the wedding later. I'm sure that if the both of us protest he will have to cancel." Levy said

Gray smiled at the girl, 'A_t least she's nice and I bet she makes a good friend.' _he thought and then nodded. "Yes, let's do that. But now, how about we start from the beginning, why don't we start with becoming friends?" He asked and stood up and offered his hand to her.

Levy nodded, "Sure, let's be friends. How about I show you around the garden?" she said and took his hand.

"That would be nice, your highness." Gray followed the princess towards the doors.

"Please my prince, call me Levy" She said with a bright smile.

"On one condition, if you call me Gray" He said and she giggled as they walked out towards the gardens.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter 3 peeps! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Natsu and Lucy wandered aimlessly around the castle, losing sight of Juvia every now and then. She was currently guiding them towards the chambers they would be staying in during the wedding.

Juvia didn't talk to the both of them much, her mind was occupied with thoughts of the prince.

As they walked Natsu and Lucy small-talked about the woman in front of them not quite understanding her.

"This castle is huge, I can't believe you know your way around here." Lucy said amazed. They were currently walking down a hallway that, according to Natsu, looked just like the last one they walked in.

"It's nothing, Juvia knows every corner of this castle, Juvia has always been living in this castle." She said quite emotionless.

"Oh, okay then. Well where is our rooms? We've walked for quite a while." Lucy asked after the rude answer she got before from the girl.

Juvia didn't say anything but kept walking until she stopped in front of a door.

"This will be your room Lucy" Juvia said and gestured to the door in front of them, "And that will be your room Natsu," she continued and pointed to the door next to Lucy's room.

"Juvia will wake you up at 06.00 Am sharp, and take you to the place where the breakfast will be served. The breakfast with the king is being served at 08.30 make sure the prince is ready by then. Juvia will take you to his room after our breakfast. If you have any questions you can ask Juvia. Juvia's room is at the end of this corridor and to the right. Now Juvia will have to leave to help the princess prepare for the dinner tonight."

"Wait, how do we find our way back?" Lucy asked but it was too late, Juvia was already gone.

"What a weird girl." Lucy muttered to herself.

"Hey Luce, why don't we check out our rooms? I bet they are really nice." Natsu asked, almost jumping out of excitement.

"Yeah Lucy, let's do that" Happy said just as eager. Lucy sighed, those two was really something else.

"Fine guys, but remember that we are guests so don't ruin anything okay?" She said and grabbed the door knob.

"Aye Sir!" they answered in unison.

Lucy opened the door and revealed a rather big room. The bed was big enough for two persons. There was a wardrobe, a desk and a bedside table and the view was to die for. You could see the beautiful garden from this room.

The room itself was located at the first floor in the castle a few corridors away from the dining room they attended before.

Lucy dropped her belongings on the floor and made her way to the window to look out, Natsu and Happy was already taking a nap on her bed.

"Hey, let's check out your room too Natsu!" Lucy said as she tore her gaze away from the window. As she turned around she saw the two sleeping on her bed and she was ready to yell at them but figured that they deserved the rest since the trip had been quite hard on them.

Lucy quietly tip-toed towards the door and sneaked out. If she was going to stay here she needed to be able to guide herself around so she decided that she would explore the castle a little and try to find prince Gray so she could help him get ready as-well.

* * *

Levy was finally back from her walk in the garden with the prince. She had to admit that he was quite charming but not really her type.

Juvia had joined them walking by the pond and explained that she needed to dress Levy and make her ready for the dinner that was coming up. As Levy and Juvia walked back to her chamber she had noticed the faint blush her friend had gained on her cheeks while talking to the prince. Levy was definitely going to ask her maid about that when she returned with the dress.

Only a second later the blue haired maid walked in with a box. She placed the box on the princess's bed and opened it. Inside was a beautiful orange dress. Levy watched the beautiful fabric and couldn't believe she was wearing a dress that beautiful despite being the princess.

"Oh Juvia, it's beautiful. I can't believe I'm wearing this tonight." Levy said as she held up the dress in front of her.

"Just wait until you see your wedding dress your highness." Juvia said and watched the short princess blush and widen her eyes. Juvia herself was looking rather gloomy and sad, just the thought of watching the prince getting married to someone else was hard for her, even though she didn't even know the prince herself. Something else that was bothering her was that the princess in front of her was marrying the man of her dreams and didn't even want to. Juvia was abruptly taken out of her thoughts as the princess was looking hopefully up at her. Jumping away slightly she asked the princess what she wanted.

"What were you thinking about?" She asked.

"Oh.. ehm.. Nothing your highness." She said with a gentle blush showing on her cheeks. Levy giggled at her answer.

"Well then, why were you blushing so madly before when you talked to me and Gray out in the garden?" Levy asked although she already knew the answer.

Juvia blushed more this time and tried to look at anything but the princess.

"Come on Juvia, please answer!" Levy begged practically bouncing with curiosity.

"J-Juvia wasn't blushing when princess Levy was talking with prince Gr-Gray" Juvia stammered and was only getting redder and redder for every minute.

"Oh my goodness," Levy exclaimed, "You are in love with him! Juvia that is wonderful, it's just like one of my romance novels. Love at first sight!" Levy's smile was now taking up most of her face and her eyes were shining bright.

Juvia sighed and realized she was never going to win an argument with the princess.

"Too bad I'm the one being forced to marry him and not you." Levy sighed sadly. She knew that if there was any chance for her to get out of this mess she would grab the first opportunity she'd get.

Juvia perked up at that statement, _too bad it's not you instead of me_. It was perfect, it would definitely work and she needed no more to worry about that love-rival Lucy. Oh how Juvia envied that girl for being maid to the prince, not that she minded Levy, oh no, but being with the prince and doing every thing he asked for. What a dream.

"It's perfect" Juvia said

"I'm sorry what?" Levy asked baffled.

"Juvia has the perfect plan, this way she can be together with prince Gray forever." Juvia squealed out of pure joy.

"Um, sorry but I don't think I'm following. What plan?" Levy asked once again and looked up at the slightly older girl.

"Juvia and my lady will switch places." Juvia explained happily.

Levy stared at the maid dumbfounded. Who would buy that Juvia, her taller, more busty and paler maid was Levy. No way anyone was dumb enough to believe that. Perhaps Natsu, if he was as stupid as the prince described him but definitely not her father and especially not the prince.

"I'm sorry Juvia but I don't think it will work" Levy said sadly.

"Oh but of course it will, princess. Juvia will dress up exactly like you and everyone will believe that Juvia is you while you sneak out and do what ever you want to do and Juvia will be together forever with her prince!" Juvia said as she clasped her hands together and looked dreamily straight ahead.

Giggling slightly at her friends antics she decided to play along just to find out how much thought Juvia had put to this plan.

"Well then, when were you planning on telling him who you are? At the wedding, directly after he falls in love with you or maybe on the _~Honeymoon~_?" Levy asked and practically sang the last part.

" H-Ho-Hone-Honeymoon?!" Juvia stuttered, her face matching the color of a tomato and a hand gently touching her lips. Then she realized what the princess had said. She needed to tell him the truth, she wouldn't be able to fool him the rest of their lives. Her shoulders slumped at this realization and she buried her face in her hands. "Juvia didn't think about that."

_'Apparently she didn't think about it for long.' _Levy thought and looked at Juvia who was about to cry any minute.

"Don't worry about it, Gray doesn't want to marry me anyway so I will definitely help you with him!" She smiled at the now crying girl.

Juvia sniffled a little and dried her tears with the back of her hand. "Princess Levy means that?" She asked her a bit shakily.

"Of course" Levy nodded, "That's what friends are for, isn't it?"

Juvia smiled and was suddenly feeling much better, "Well then," she sniffled and dried her eyes and blew her nose with a tissue the princess had handed her. "Let's get you ready for the dinner."

Juvia looked at the girl standing in the middle of the bedroom. Her clothes were perfect. It was a tight sleeveless orange dress that fitted the princess perfect and highlighted her slender, yet curvy enough, body. The skirt of the dress reached the floor and was split in the middle with white fabric coming out. With the dress there was also a pair of orange sleeves that was tied with white bows just above her elbow.

Levy's hair was hanging loosely around her face with a simple matching hairband holding back her worst curls. On her feet a pair of white heels was placed.

Looking at the mirror Levy gasped, she could hardly recognize herself. This was nothing like the ball dresses she had used before, it was completely different. Looking at her maid who was also joining the dinner but was only wearing a simple blue dress she smiled and nodded, she was for some reason excited.

As Levy and Juvia walked towards the stairs, trying not to fall on their heels, Levy thought about what Juvia had said before. '_Do what ever I want to do?' _Levy thought, but what exactly did she want to do? Sure she had told the prince that she wanted to see the world but was she ready for that? All her life she had been stuck behind the walls of the castle, trapped like a bird in a cage only able to see the town from her balcony. But walking around the world, traveling, being free, was a whole lot different than just seeing the town she was supposed to rule one day.

Every morning the first thing she saw was the market, all the people walking around aimlessly shopping or just meeting up with friends. '_Friends'_ she thought, besides Juvia and some of the guards Levy was pretty lonely, the people working for her was her only friends.

Just before she was too lost in her thoughts she noticed a hand before her and raised her gaze to see the dark-haired prince standing smiling in front of her. Gently she grabbed his hand and was led to the dining table. The room was huge, a shining chandelier was hanging just above the table, otherwise it was empty. The dining room was on most days used for the balls and parties her father would throw.

Levy was seated opposite from the prince, right next to her father who was seated at the short end. Beside Gray his maid Lucy was sitting with the jester Natsu beside her. Juvia sat down next to Levy and was every once in a while stealing glances at the prince. The table was relatively empty considering there was only six people seated at it. Levy was sure that some of the knights and lords of the town was going to join them but was apparently wrong. Since it would only be the three of them, Levy, Gray and the King, Makarov had decided to let the servants join them. Only the one closes to the royalties of course, but still.

As they sat there, small talking, the main course came in. It was a lovely meat soup with bread on the side. Levy was almost drooling just by smelling the dish. Just as she was about to grab a piece of bread she dropped her napkin. Picking it up she accidentally made the waiter standing behind her trip and dropping all of the soup in the knee of the young prince sitting across the quite small table.

A scream was heard and Lucy stood up immediately trying to wipe away the soup from the prince. Levy peeked up over the edge of the table, looking embarrassed at the people staring at her.

"Sorry." She squeaked.

The rest of them was just looking at her, bewildered and quiet until laughter was heard.

"That probably made you melt Ice-brain" Natsu laughed while holding on to his stomach.

This made Levy even more embarrassed and she quickly rose to her feet and rushed towards her room. Struggling a bit in the stairs with her heels she somehow managed to get to the second floor where her room was located.

"YOU IDIOT!" Lucy screamed at the poor jester who was looking confused at the stairs where the princess had disappeared. "You can't just say things like that Natsu, this isn't at home. We're at another castle and you just embarrassed the princess. How dense can you be?!" She continued and then turned to the king and prince. "I am so sorry for how Natsu behaved, I will take the Prince to his room and help him. I hope the princess isn't to upset." She said and bowed to the king as she then led Gray to his chamber.

Juvia got up to and was ready to leave for the princess's side when the king stopped her.

"Leave her alone a little Juvia, it's been a quite stressful day for her." The king said and then made himself ready to also leave. "I will be heading off to bed, I hope the two if you can enjoy the rest of the dinner alone." he said and walked away up the stairs.

Juvia and Natsu stared at each other and started slowly eat from the food on the table. The waiters who had fixed the mess where Gray had been seated was already gone. As Juvia tasted the food she noticed and tail just above the table. The tip was white and the rest blue. Suddenly a cat head plopped up and a blue cat with a green little scarf wrapped around its neck started eating from the food.

"This is really good food, to bad there aren't any fish." The cat then said before continuing eating.

Natsu didn't seem to bother but Juvia was quite shocked. She hadn't seen a cat that could talk in a long time. The last time was when she was visiting a friend who happened to own a cat similar to this one except the color. That cat was black with bear-looking ears. Shifting her gaze to the pink haired boy eating as much as he could she wondered why he didn't leave when the rest of his friends did.

"You okay there?" Natsu suddenly asked her.

Juvia snapped out of the thoughts and looked at the boy. He had stuffed his mouth with bread and was looking concerned at her.

"Pardon?" She asked.

"I said, are you okay? You look a bit down!" Natsu said again after he had swallowed the bread.

"Y..yes, Juvia is fine. Juvia is just worried about the princess." She answered a bit embarrassed for not hearing the first time.

"Hmpf, then go see her." He said and continued with his food.

"Wha..? But the king told Juvia she should let the princess be, Juvia can't disobey the king like that." She said aghast about what the fire-eater had suggested.

"Why not? You're her friend right?" Natsu said.

_'Her friend?! Is Juvia her friend? No! Juvia is just the maid. But still?!'_ Juvia pondered at the thought of her and Levy being friends. Sure they had practically lived together their whole life but still. Making a decision she rose from the table, thanked Natsu for the company and walked towards the stairs.

As she stood outside the princess's door she heard a few frustrated sighs and outburst, not very loud, but nevertheless words a princess shouldn't use.

Juvia gently knocked on the door and waited for the princess to open. A muffled _come in_ was heard and Juvia opened the door. Inside the princess was sitting by her desk looking out through the window. Juvia walked closer and tapped the princess on her shoulder. Startled by the touch she turned around and saw her maid.

"Is Juvia your friend?" the maid asked.

Levy didn't quite understand why Juvia would ask such a thing.

"What do you mean Juvia?" Levy asked her and looked quite baffled.

"Do you consider Juvia your friend? Are Juvia and the princess friends?" Juvia asked once again and tried not to create any tears.

"What a silly question Juvia, of course we are friends! Why wouldn't we be?" Levy asked and smiled slightly.

Juvia sighed in relief, she didn't know herself why she had asked, it just seemed important. She thought back at what Natsu had told her when they were seated by the table after everyone had left. Yes, Levy was Juvia's friend and maybe the jester had been right.

Levy then sighed and Juvia tore her gaze from the outside view to look at the seated princess.

"I can't believe I managed to make the waiter drop all that soup in the knee of prince Gray." she said, "It was so embarrassing, what will I do tomorrow?"

"Juvia believes that the princess should go to bed and just apologize in the morning, Juvia is sure prince Gray will understand that it just was an accident." Her maid said kindly and guided the princess to her bed.

When Levy was lying comfortable Juvia turned out the lights and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to walk out Levy's voice was heard.

"Why did you ask me if we were friends Juvia?" She asked her

"Juvia just wanted to make sure, that's all." Juvia answered simply and turned towards the princess.

Levy smiled and nodded before saying goodnight and burying herself in the pillows and under the blankets.

"Goodnight, my friend." Juvia said and closed the door. With a smile she walked back to her own room.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here and it's pretty long. Hope it's good 'cause I'm quite unsure about whether the content is good or not! Anyway, enjoy!  
Over and Out!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next day Levy woke up from a good nights rest. The events of the night before was still quite fresh but she decided to worry about that later. She got up and walked out on her balcony eying the scene in front of her.

_'Market day_' she thought, the day when sellers and buyers would come and visit the shops and the market in town. Levy had always wanted to go but was never allowed since she was the princess. Thinking about it, Levy walked over to her closet and got dressed. She put on a simple orange sundress and then grabbed a cloak she had hidden in the back of her wardrobe. Glancing over at her shoes she realized that whichever pair she'd choose they would still expose her. She decided that perhaps no one would notice and put on a pair of flats. She walked over to the balcony and was about to climb down the ivy that was growing on the wall. Even though Levy wasn't sure what she was doing but she really wanted to do it. Levy took a deep breath but wasn't able to do anything else because the door opened and there stood a very surprised Juvia. Juvia and Levy both stared at each other until Levy slowly walked in from the balcony and towards Juvia. She dragged the maid into the room and closed the door behind her.

"Please Juvia, don't tell any one about this!" She begged. She had tried to sneak out before but never got further than to the front door, this was her chance to see the town.

"What exactly is the princess doing?" Juvia asked still quite shocked from what she had just witnessed.

"I'm going to visit the market, I won't be gone for that long perhaps until lunch." She said very happily. "Can you just tell father that I don't feel so good?" she asked her.

"What? You can't just go to the market your highness, what if someone sees you?" Juvia shrieked.

"Don't worry Juvia, I got a disguise and all, just don't let anyone find out." Levy said once again, gesturing to the clothes she was wearing.

Juvia's eyes then brightened up. "Juvia will dress up as Levy and fulfill the plan!" She said.

Levy just shook her head. "No Juvia, your plan won't work. Just tell father that I'm not felling so well, and I'll be back as soon as I can." Levy said.

Juvia looked at the blue haired heiress and nodded slowly. "As you wish princess, Juvia will tell the king that you are sick."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Levy squealed. "I promise I won't be gone for that long! Thank you once again!" Levy said and walked out the balcony and grabbed the ivy. Slowly climbing down she heard her maid telling her to be careful.

Levy landed nicely on the grass and walked quietly towards the wall separating the castle from the town. She hadn't thought about how she would get pass that. As she stood there thinking about it she heard footsteps and voices.

"HEY!" Someone called to her. "You're not supposed to be here!"

Levy turned around and saw one of the guards striding towards her. Thinking she was caught and that her disguise was destroyed she slowly started to take of her hood but didn't get very far until a pair of hands grabbed her upper arms and led her towards the gate. Pushing her out she landed on her knees and hands and still hadn't really caught up with what just had happened. The guard hadn't noticed that she was the princess, he had thought that she was a peasant sneaking around near the castle and had thrown her out.

Levy looked up from her position on the ground and quickly stood up. She walked on a small dirt road that led her to the town square. The square was filled with people walking around and buying things. The shops and market stands was lined up at the sides of the street passing through. Levy carefully walked on it and observed the small shops and stands. Smelling the sweet scent of fresh fruit and pastries she made her way through the masses and ended up in front of a small stand with fruit, next to it was a little café that was selling out strawberry cakes. _'Erza would love some of these' _Levy thought. She remembered that Erza had told her about her secret love for strawberry-cake, and figured she would give her a few just because.

Out on the street once again, she was nibbling on the fruit she had bought after the cake. Looking around she saw all kinds of different shops but her eyes stop at a certain sign. _Redfox's, _it said and it was clear that it had said something more before. Old shadows of two more words was showing in the iron sign. Looking through the window she saw a man working on some sort of sword behind the counter.

_A blacksmith?_ She thought as she looked at the man working. He couldn't be that much older than her, perhaps around 20 years old.

He had long raven-black hair tied in a loose ponytail, tanned skin, red eyes and pieces of metal decorated his face and forearms. His body was well-built and his face had a somehow serene expression. He was wearing a brown leather apron, a pair of beige pants and a grey shirt.

She found herself dragging towards the blacksmith and soon enough she heard a bell dingle as she entered the shop. The man looked up at her quite surprised to see a woman in his shop, never the less a woman in "disguise" wearing shoes fit of a princess. The blacksmith smirked a little when he saw her, immediately recognizing the young heiress. He had heard of her attempts to sneak in to town when he last was at the castle and here right before him she stood. Princess Levy Mcgarden heir to the Kingdom of Magnolia.

"Got lost girly?" He asked her as he wiped the dirt of his hands.

She looked at him with wide eyes and a small blush creeping up on her cheeks. To say that the man before her wasn't handsome would be a lie. She somehow connected him to a greek hero from one of her story books, except for all the metal studs on his face.

"N...n...no. "She stammered. "I just wanted to stop by and look."

"Tsk" he answered and got back to his work. "If you don't need anything then scram, I've got work to do."

'_How rude,_ she thought as she puffed out her cheeks in anger.

"Don't you know who I am?" She asked and realized her mistake to late.

The blacksmith looked at her with an amused grin and replied, "'Course I do princess, nobody from these places wear shoes like those ."

Blushing madly at the mans statement and grin, that she found somewhat attractive, she moved her eyes up to meet his. His blood-red eyes studied her chocolate-brown.

"What's yer business here anyway, midget?" He asked her after a while.

"My name is not midget you big oaf, and why do you care whether I'm here anyway?" She pouted and said.

He snickered at her pout and continued with his work.

"Who wouldn't be a little bit curious about why the princess is in a forge talking to a man she doesn't know while wearing a disguise?!" He asked her as his hammer hit the metal.

She blinked at the man and took in what he said. True he had figured out that she was a princess and was well aware that she shouldn't be there talking to him, but he didn't even try to treat her like the princess, he just treated her like a person. Someone that wasn't royal and "important" to the towns wellbeing.

Just as she was about to say something to the man in front of her the door to his shop opened and a knight stepped in.

Levy pulled the hood further down over her face and moved towards the wall.

The man who walked in was no other than one of her bodyguards, Jet.

He walked up to Gajeel and said, "I'm looking for the princess, has she passed here by any chance?"

Gajeel took a fast glance at Levy who had occupied herself with the trinkets on one of the shelves. He shook his head and met the fierce glare of the knight before him.

"Sorry I ain't seen a princess walking by here. " he growled at the man on the other side of the counter.

"Do you realize what will happen to you if I find out that you are lying to me you peasant?!" Jet said to the blacksmith who looked like he was about to kill the man.

Gajeel then scoffed and answered, "it's not like you can take anything else away from me, you already got my pops and there's no one else here. The only thing you can do is put me in prison but who will make the weapons for the army then?"

Jet stood speechless at the mans answer. He wasn't expecting the blacksmith to talk so lightly about it, even less to say that he was actually _important_ to the city. Who would've thought that _the _Gajeel Redfox figured out that he was needed.

Turning away quickly he made his way towards the door. "Don't forget that we have your father _Redfox_, accidents do happen a lot in the cells." The door closed and the knight was gone.

Gajeel glared angrily at the door and then looked at the little midget standing by one of the shelves observing him.

"The fuck are you looking at?" He snarled at her, pissed at the fact she looked at him almost in pity.

"I-I"

"Don't!" He interrupted her. "Don't apologize or say how awful it is because I don't fucking want to hear it. " He growled and started hammering out all of his anger at the sword. The poor piece of metal was anything but a mighty weapon when the angry blacksmith was done. He threw the piece in a heap with more scrap metal.

She slowly walked towards him but was met halfway by the blacksmith himself. He grabbed her by the shoulders, turned her around and shoved her out the door.

"You should go back, princess, this world ain't for you." he said, clearly annoyed.

"Wha.. what do you mean?" she asked and turned around to look the man in the eyes. He averted his gaze from her and grabbed the door-handle.

"Just leave me alone shrimp." he said and closed the door. The opened sign turned and showed the word _CLOSED _in bright red. Inside the clanking of metal falling to the ground was heard.

Levy just stared at the door and the upset man who was slowly disappearing up the stairs. She wasn't sure what to do now, her own bodyguard, one of her best friends had just threaten to hurt the father of a blacksmith she didn't even know the name of. Realizing that not only had she never known about the castle having prisoners but the fact that one of her guards threatened a civil person just because was awful. Turning on her heel and leaving the blacksmith alone as he requested she continued to discover the rest of the market.

* * *

Levy stopped in front of a small stall she was mesmerized. On the table there was a lot of beautiful jewelry, necklaces, bracelets and even earrings. Rare and exotic gems was decorating the jewelry. Levy's gaze was glued to a medallion looking necklace. It was a beautifully carved dragon in silver clutching a blue gem with glowing red eyes. The creature was swinging from a thin silver string. Without even realizing Levy was holding the necklace in her hands and looking at as if she was in trance. The shopkeeper was and old lady with gray hair pulled up in a messy bun. She eyed the young girl before walking towards the girl and gently tapping her on her shoulder.

"See anything you like dearie?" She asked her with an old shaky voice.

Levy looked up at the woman and smiled while she nodded. "Yes, I love it. Where did you find something this amazing?" she asked and started looking for some money in her cloak pocket.

The old lady just smiled, "A very nice young boy made it, I believe he is a blacksmith." She said and gladly accepted the money as she wrapped the necklace in some paper and handed it back to the girl.

_'Blacksmith?'_ Levy thought as she took the package. _It couldn't be that man from before, could it?' _she thought as she thanked the lady and kept walking. As she wandered around the market she saw a lot of different things. Wonderful skirts and dresses in fabrics soft as silk, fish and shellfish that was newly caught and just delivered. When she walked for a while she noticed a fairly grand tavern. The sign read _Fairy Tail_ and was decorated with what looked like fairies with tails. 'H_ow odd' _she thought, '_why would they have tails? There's nothing about that in my story books_'.

Looking at the sign once again she decided to go in and rest a little.

* * *

The doors opened gently and Levy peered in. There was a lot of ruckus inside. People were dancing and singing happily with a beverage in one hand and a smile on their face. Levy walked over to the bar and took a seat, looking around she smiled to herself. '_This must be what they do when they aren't working'. _she thought to herself. When she looked forward once again she was met by the stare of two beautiful blue eyes. Standing before her was a barmaid, but not just any barmaid, _The _barmaid.

Mirajane Strauss owned Fairy Tail along with her brother Elfman and sister Lisanna. She had long white hair with her bangs tied in a small ponytail on her forehead. Her warm smile made Levy fell comfortable, almost at home. Levy glanced over the woman's clothes and noticed the long gorgeous wine-red dress she was wearing. It wasn't the typical clothes for a waitress but Levy found it oddly suiting in this environment. Looking up from the curvy woman's clothes Levy smiled at her.

"What do you want sweetie?" Mirajane asked her sweetly.

"Um, I don't know. Some tea perhaps?" Levy answered a bit unsure.

"Oi! Barmaid, some more beer over here!" another oddly familiar voice called.

"Coming right up Redfox." Mira called back before turning to Levy once again. "It'll only be a minute sweetheart." She then scurried over to the yelling man and served him. He was seated in the dark corner of the bar.

_'Redfox?' Why does that sound so familiar?" _Levy thought and looked over to the corner, she was met by a red glare. Levy's eyes widened at the figure slowly making its way over to her. _'The blacksmith'_ she thought.

"I thought I told you to return to your castle shrimp." His voice was gruff as he sat down next to her with his drink and glared.

"I-I.. Y-you.. um.. Y-you ca-can't tell me wh-what to do." Levy stated and tried to stop her voice from shaking so much.

He grinned a little, "You ain't gonna survive a minute in this town, nevertheless in this tavern, princess." He said and looked back at her.

Levy puffed out her cheeks. "Oh yeah? I'm doing fine thank you very much!" She stated in annoyance and hoped her tea would come soon.

"Gihihi" He chuckled. _'What a strange laugh' _Levy thought and looked over at the older man. "Your very own guards are searching the town looking for you and you think you will be fine?" He asked.

Levy had completely forgot about the way Jet had treated the blacksmith and realized that he had practically thrown her out from his shop.

"Hey! Why did you just throw me out like that before?" She screamed at him. The blacksmith looked at her questioningly and then realized what she was talking about and frowned as he stared into his beer.

"I didn't want anyone in the shop, wouldn't have needed to throw you out if you had just told that damn guard you were hiding there in the corner. " He said.

Levy blinked and took in what the man had said. "I'm sorry, Jet shouldn't have treated you that way. I will definitely talk to him about that later." she said and mumbled the last part more to herself.

"And more or less tell him that you have been out from the castle without permission, yeah sure do that and throw me in the fire as well. If you tell him that he will probably realize that you was in the shop with me and that will mean that my sorry excuse for a father will be in more trouble than my sorry ass." He snarled at her.

"Why is he in prison anyway?" She asked him.

"Tsk, why the fuck should I tell you princess?" He answered angrily.

Just when she was about to say something Mira returned to them with Levy's tea on a tray.

"I thought I recognized you. You are the princess aren't you? Only someone familiar for Gajeel would ever be allowed or even dare to talk to him. Isn't that right Redfox?" Mira asked with and evil glint in her eye when she looked at the blacksmith. To Levy it almost looked like the man was frightened by the innocent woman standing behind the bar. Turning her head back to her she wondered if she would tell the guards about the princess being in a bar.

"Please do not tell anyone about me being here! I'm not exactly allowed to be here." Levy pleaded the barmaid.

"Oh do not worry dear, whatever happens in Fairy Tail, stays in Fairy Tail. Right Gajeel."

Gajeel only grumbled angrily and took a clunk out of his drink. Mira only smiled at the odd duo and walked away. Levy's eyes followed the barmaid until she turned back to Gajeel who was staring at her intensely, but turned his head away quickly when he saw her turning around. The very tip of his ears a bit red. She was about to make a comment about it when two other voices reached her ears.

"PRINCESS LEVY?!" they screamed. The whole bar got quiet and everyone was looking at the young girl seated at the bar. Levy slowly turned around and looked at the two persons yelling at her. Levy's eyes widened when she recognized them.

"Lucy? Natsu?" she yelled.

The pair made their way over to the young heiress and stopped in front of her.

"What are you doing here?" Levy asked the two servants.

"We should ask you the same thing your highness. You shouldn't be out here talking to strangers without a body-guard. Especially not in a bar." Lucy lectured the princess. Around them the other bar customers was buzzing again and didn't mind that they had a royalty among them.

"Who are you?" Natsu suddenly asked and looked at Gajeel who was still seated next to Levy. Gajeel looked up from his drink and turned around slightly so he could face the young man. He snorted and turned back to his drink. Natsu who loathed being ignored yelled at the man before him. "HEY, I'm talking to you. Who the hell are you?" The tavern quieted down once again and looked at the scene. They all knew not to piss off Gajeel, some learned it the hard way while others learned it by watching.

Gajeel looked over his shoulder and hissed at the pink haired jester, "It's none of yer business."

Natsu who was getting frustrated quite quickly grabbed the mans glass and threw it away. Natsu may have been simple-minded but he had a short temper and really didn't like when people ignored him, most certainly metal-faced jerks.

Gajeel who himself had a problem with keeping his temper in check grabbed the young man by the collar and lifted him up in the air.

"Listen to me you _punk, _if you want to know who I am then ask anybody in this bar but leave me the fuck alone." He snarled at Natsu. His glare was scaring the other customers but Natsu wouldn't back down for this, no matter who this idiot was. Natsu was just about to talk back to the dark-haired man when a big hand gripped the ones that was holding him up.

"I suggest you calm down or leave Gajeel, we wouldn't want any fights with the guards around would we? That isn't very manly." A large man with white hair and a scar over his right eye said. True to his words a pair of guards was seated near the entrance keeping a close eye on the group, though it seemed that they still hadn't noticed the princess among them. The whole tavern was now looking at the men fighting and saw how Gajeel was doing his best not to punch both of the men near him. Slowly he let go of the jester and sat back down on his chair with a huff. He ordered another drink and took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

The large man turned to Natsu this time, "Perhaps you should calm down to or we will need to kick you out."

Natsu just stared up at the white-haired man. "No way, that ass won't get away that easily!" He shouted and pointed at Gajeel.

"Natsu calm down, we don't want to make a scene." Lucy said trying to calm her pink haired friend down.

"But Luce." he whined.

Mirajane who had served another customer walked over the group and put the tray down on the bar. "I suggest you listen to your friend, we don't want trouble with the guards around. Got enough warnings as it is already." She said and gave Natsu a deathly glare that easily could match up to Erza's.

"A-aye" He stuttered and sat down next to Lucy. Levy who was finding the scene quite amusing tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't quite hide the smile that was spreading on her face.

"What's with the face, shorty?" Gajeel then asked her. Looking up at the man beside her she just shook her head and ignored the nickname.

"Nothing, I just found the scene quite amusing, that's all. " Levy answered and was quite sure that Gajeel was about to make a stupid remark when she heard something interesting from a table just within earshot.

"Oi, did you hear about the eastern forest? Completely gone! It's like everything just died." A man said.

"No way!" another replied. "I guess the rumors about Hargeon must be true too then." he continued.

"What about it?" The first man asked

"I heard it completely disappeared, no trace of there ever being life in that place." The second man answered.

"Unbelievable, what will the king do about this?" asked.

"I heard he sent out some soldiers the other day and they apparently haven't returned yet." The second man said

Levy, who had listened intensively, gasped at the information. A town disappearing and a dead forest. How was this even possible? She needed to ask her father about this right away. Finishing her tea she pushed the cup away, and dropped some money on the counter, and started climbing down from her chair, slowly making her way towards the door. Just as she was about to open the door she felt a large hand at her shoulder.

"Oi, where do you think you're going?" the owner of the hand asked. Turning around Levy was looking in to a chest, even though she recognized it. The blacksmith himself was standing before her, his hand still resting on her shoulder. Gently, before the guards was able to notice, despite the fact that they had been there all along and probably heard Lucy's and Natsu's screams they had been drinking a bit too much, he grabbed the hood and pulled it over Levy's head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked as she looked quite shocked at the blacksmiths face.

"Trying to blow your cover the first thing you do? Better be careful if you wanna make it home without being seen, princess." He said and glanced over at the guards who were now looking at them quite suspiciously. Gajeel lowered his head so his mouth was just beside her ear, his warm breath against her ear making her shiver. "Just be quiet and run when I tell you to." He whispered.

"Something wrong?" he then asked the guards who were standing beside them.

"What are you up to Redfox? You have been remarkably quiet the last few months." One of them sluddered, clearly affected by the alcohol. Gajeel just glared at them until he snarled. "What makes you think I'm up to something?" he asked. The guard just scoffed at him while the other stifled a laugh.

"You're always up to something Redfox, and one day we will put you in the cage where you belong." The guard said, not realizing what the blacksmith was doing before he got punched in the face by said man himself.

The other guard stared at his fallen comrade and raced his weapon and pointed it at the black-haired man. "Y-you are b-being arrested for v-violation against a g-guard." He stuttered and his weapon was shaking in his grasp.

Gajeel who noticed the commotion that was beginning in the back of the tavern turned to Levy. "Run" he said and punched the other guard as all hell broke loose before he followed the princess out of the tavern.

* * *

Levy leaned against a wall and tried for all her might to catch her breath. Never had she suspected the man beside her to punch the guards only to get her out. Perhaps there was more to him than caught the eye. Looking at him again she saw that he too was out of breath but she also caught that glint in his eyes that showed how much he had enjoyed to hit the wardens.

"Ready to return home, shrimp?" He asked her as he straightened his back and stood up. Levy looked up at him an realized that she needed to get home and ask her father about what was happening in the forest.

"I rather not, but I guess it is my duty as the princess to help my country in any way I can. Even if that means marrying a total stranger and stand behind the castle walls for the rest of my life." She answered with a dull expression.

Gajeel blinked bewildered at the heiress. Never had he expect her to be so sad about returning home. She had everything, right? Enough money to do whatever she wanted to, food that wouldn't run out, servants that did everything for her so she didn't need to lift a finger. Why on earth would she not want to return to a life like that?

"I know what you're thinking." She said and snapped him out from his thoughts. She sighed and continued, "Sure I have everything I could ever ask for, everything anyone would want, everything except one thing. Freedom. This was the first time I ever left the castle, and I loved it. I have never had this much fun in my entire life before and frankly, I'm not sure if I want to go back to being locked up like a bird in a cage." She avoided his gaze for she wouldn't be able to face it. This man could probably go anywhere he wanted to, he was free to do whatever he felt like doing.

"I get the feeling" He said which startled the young girl. She looked up at him and noticed that his expression too had changed. From the excitement before it was now sad. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was looking at the people living their lives before him.

"Being trapped in your own house because someone else tells you that you can't do whatever you want since you have a _duty_ to do. I have lived alone for the last few years with a cat. I have been close to starving many times just because the damn guards feel like they can take whatever the hell they want just because they work for the king." He sighed. "Fuck it" He muttered as he covered his face with his hand.

Levy just stared at the man. Perhaps she didn't have as much problems as she thought she had. She had lived a fine life, no, a great life in the castle. Never had she needed to work just to get food on her table. She had always had people surrounding her, listening to her every wish. The solitude had never hit her. Despite soon being the one to take over the throne she had never heard of the blacksmith and what her guards did to him.

'_Didn't he say that they had his father?' _she thought and remembered the conversation he and Jet had in his shop. Standing up she brushed her clothes with her hands and turned to look at Gajeel.

"You're right!" She said to him.

Gajeel just blinked and wasn't quite sure what she was talking about. "Huh?" was the only thing he managed to say before she started talking again.

"I should not be the one complaining about my life. Sure I might hate the fact that I'm not allowed to see the world or that I am about to marry a prince I do not know, but I have never needed to struggle or work hard to survive."

"You shouldn't just accept it ya know." Now it was Levy's turn to not understand what was being said.

"What are you talking about?" She asked him

"You shouldn't accept the fact that you are being held prisoner in your own home and that you are going to marry someone you've just met. What kind of life is that? Shitty according to me."

Levy laughed a bit. "Guess we both rather be somewhere else and live the way we chose." she said and looked up at him.

"Ah." He said and smiled slightly, looking at the masses around them once again.

"Well then, if we are done standing here and feeling sorry for ourselves I guess it's time for me to head home." Levy said and started walking.

She hadn't walked very far until she heard footsteps behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Castle's the other way, princess" Gajeel chuckled. Levy turned around and was bright red in her face.

"I-I knew that" She said and started walking the other direction.

"Gihihi, sure ya did, shrimp." He chuckled and followed her towards the castle.

"Make up your mind will you? My name is not shrimp neither is it princess, it is Levy! But if you insist on calling me something else stick to one!" She said to him a bit annoyed.

Gajeel who found this amusing started laughing again.

"How 'bout midget then? Or maybe shorty?" He asked her. Levy just puffed out her cheeks and stared at him. This did nothing on making the metal wielder stop laughing, it only increased.

"You're right" He then said. Levy looked up with hope filling her eyes.

"Munchkin definitely suits you better." He said and Levy just groaned.

"I give up, you are a hopeless man!" She said and quickened her pace.

"Oi, wait up short stuff!" He said and ran after her.

* * *

Sooner than Levy had hoped they were at the castlewalls where Levy had escaped earlier. Despite being annoying as hell she quite enjoyed the company of the blacksmith. The sun was setting and created a beautiful orange hue on the sky. Shifting her gaze from the beautiful sky to the wall before her she sighed. Gajeel looked at her questioningly.

"What got you sighing now?" he asked her.

"I don't know how to get passed the wall." she sighed and looked up at the wall once again with small tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"How'd ya get passed it last time?" Gajeel asked her and followed her gaze up the wall.

Levy turned away embarrassed and tried not to sniffle. "I didn't, I got kicked out since the guard thought I was a peasant." By now her tears was streaming down her face and she looked back at the blacksmith. "How am I going to get home now?"

"O-oi, stop crying will ya? Why are ya crying anyway? Just walk through the gate or something." He said nervously.

"I don't know, I guess I'm just exhausted. Does that make any sense?" she asked and sat down by the wall.

He looked at her and joined her on the ground, "No, I doesn't make any fucking sense, but I'm warning you, if you start crying again I will walk away from here and you will figure this out yourself."

Levy looked up at him, her tears slowly dying. "R-really? You will help me?" She asked him and smiled slightly at his flushed face.

"N-no.. I-I ain't said that." He grumbled and turned away.

"Thank you." She said and dried the remaining of her tears.

"Whatever," he grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest when he was standing up.

Levy stifled a giggle and started walking towards the gates.

"Oi, where are you going?" Gajeel asked and looked at the blue haired girl.

"To the gates, you said that I could go through there right?" She answered and continued to walk.

Gajeel shook his head. How could she trust him so easily? He started walking after her towards the gates to the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter-o Five-o! :D Let's see how Juvia spent the day, shall we?  
**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"So how do you suggest we get in?" Levy asked as she peeked through the gate. The guards were patrolling round through the garden while Levy and Gajeel was looking through the gate.

"I s'pose you could just sneak over to the tree over there and on towards your room." Gajeel shrugged

"Fine, I guess that will work but how will I get past the guards?" She sighed and asked him.

Gajeel grinned and laughed his strange laugh, "Gihi, leave that to me, princess!" He said and started to slowly open the gate and walking in to the garden.

"Wait, Gajeel." Levy half whispered, afraid that the guard would hear her. Gajeel stopped and turned around as his eyes met hers.

"Thank you, for today I mean. I hope I can see you again someday." She said and smiled. Gajeel just blinked until he grinned and answered, "Sure thing shrimp." Then he took off.

"Hey, you know that whatever you do a pig could do better?" He yelled at the guards and threw a few stones at the ones closest.

"Hey!", "Stop right there" ,"Redfox!" The guards yelled as they ran after him.

Levy silently thanked the blacksmith and made her way towards the ivy and her bedroom window.

Grabbing the ivy that was growing on the wall she climbed up in the quiet evening. The guards had yet to return to their posts and Levy prayed that Gajeel wouldn't get captured. She grabbed the balcony poles and dragged herself up over them and landed with a little thud on the balcony floor. She noticed that her room was dark and that the castle seemed rather gloomy.

'_I hope nothing serious have happened'_ she thought as she silently opened the doors to her room and entered.

* * *

Juvia's day probably couldn't get any worse. Not only had she been forced by the princess to lie about her whereabouts but she also accidentally fell in front of the prince and dropped a cup of tea when he had talked to her. She couldn't believe she was this nervous around him, sure she found him quite attractive and the most wonderful being she had ever laid eyes on, but still. She was a maid to the princess and was quite used to princes being around her all day as she was being the one to help them too. Sighing again, Juvia entered her room and looked for another dress to change into. Dropping soup in her lap seemed to be Gods way of saying that she shouldn't lie.

The king had fallen for the lie so easily Juvia was sure she had said something else. She hadn't quite understood that she had successfully lied to the king until the prince asked her why she seemed so surprised. She had spluttered dropped the cup of tea and fallen when she was on her way to get a cloth to dry it up. Just as she got up from the floor she had turned so quickly that the waiter had dropped the bowl of soup over her, only by an inch missing her hair. Never had she been so embarrassed in her life.

Sighing once again she wiped some soup from her cheek and hurried to change her clothes and wash her face.

'_If Juvia doesn't hurry back to Prince Gray love-rival Lucy will steal him from her, and Juvia would never lose to someone like her!' _she thought and had a quick glance in the mirror, not noticing any food on her she nodded and left her room.

Looking around she noticed two shadows making their way towards her. She realized that they belonged to the prince's servant and jester when she saw them smiling at her.

'_What do they want? Juvia just wants to get back to Prince Gray.'_ Juvia thought as she once again sighed.

"Hey Juvia!" Lucy said when she and Natsu stopped right in front of the blue haired maiden. The blue cat that was usually accompanying them was nowhere to be seen.

"We were wondering if you wanted to accompanying us to town!" she continued and Juvia looked up and met her eyes.

"Juvia is sorry but she needs to stay here in the castle and take care of the princess and help prince Gray if he needs any help." she answered and was about to walk away and leave the duo when she heard Lucy, "Oh yeah, what's wrong with the princess anyway? I have barely seen her at all since we arrived and now she is sick too. Poor girl." Lucy said and looked at Juvia. Juvia got nervous and felt sweat starting to form on her forehead and back.

"Um.. J-Juvia.. eh.. uhm.." Juvia stuttered.

"Are you okay?" Natsu asked her.

"Yeah, you look rather pale and you are sweating. You are not getting sick too are you?" Lucy asked her concerned. "Maybe you should lie down and rest for a bit" Lucy said, "Let me help you." she continued and led Juvia in to her room and towards her bed.

Juvia's room, which was fairly tidy with only a wardrobe and a bed, had never seemed as intriguing as now according to Juvia as she lied down on her bed.

"Do you need anything else? Water, a blanket, anything?" Lucy asked her. Juvia just shook her head and placed one of her arms over her eyes.

"N-no, Juvia will be fine. Thank you, but Juvia just wants to rest a bit." Juvia answered. Lucy nodded and pushed Natsu out the door.

"Just take it easy and rest, we'll be back later tonight and see how you're doing." Lucy said and closed the door.

Juvia released a deep breath when she heard the door close, laying still for a few minutes listening after the sound of footsteps getting weaker and weaker as the visitors disappeared through the corridor.

'_That was close' _Juvia thought, '_Juvia was sure they would figure out that Juvia had lied about the princess being sick!' _What Juvia didn't know was that she had said the last part out loud and that a scarlet haired guard was standing outside her door in that moment. The guard lowered the hand that was about to knock on the maids door and walked with strict steps towards the king.

Juvia stood up from her bed and walked towards her door. She decided that the duo must have left the castle at this point and she really needed to make sure that no one entered Levy's room. Especially her bodyguards Jet and Droy. Those two wouldn't leave the princess alone for a minute unless the king or Levy herself ordered them to. They were also both madly in love with the princess which wasn't unknown. Juvia sighed once again and quickened her pace.

She came to the main hall and walked up the stairs, bowing to guards and other workers she passed. She reached Levy's bedroom in no time and walked in as subtle as she could.

"So you have finally made it here!" a voice said which made Juvia jump and scream. She landed in the floor sitting and leaning against the door as she tried to calm her heart down. Sitting in a char in the middle of the room was no other than the Titania, Erza Scarlet.

"I am sorry if I scared you, but I have some questions for you!" Erza said calmly.

"I-it, it's okay Erza. J-Juvia j-just wasn't prepared on s-seeing you here." Juvia said as calmly as she could. Erza nodded and rose from the chair.

"I have just spoken with the king and we believe you have withheld information!" Erza said as she helped Juvia up from the floor and placed her in the chair she had been seated in before. Juvia blinked up at the red-haired woman.

"Juvia doesn't understand what you are talking about!" Juvia said and looked dumbfounded at the guard.

"Then tell me why we are here in the sick princess' room and she is nowhere to be seen?!" Erza asked without raising her voice or showing the slightest bit of anger. Juvia felt the sweat forming on her forehead once again. She realized that Erza had figure out her lie.

"J-Juvia does not k-know w-what Erza is t-talking about." Juvia stuttered and tried her best not to break down. She was caught under Erza's glare and thought she could survive it long enough for Erza to drop her accuses. She didn't! After only a few seconds she couldn't take the look on Erza's face anymore.

"Juvia is sorry! Levy is not sick as Juvia said. Please do not hurt Juvia!" Juvia wailed and closed her eyes shut tightly.

"I will not hurt you! But I will need you to explain this to the king! Do you understand?!" Erza asked her. Juvia nodded and was about to leave the chair when Erza pushed her back in it.

"Stay seated, just incase you will try to run away." Erza said and brought out a rope.

"Wha? What is Erza going to do with that rope?" Juvia asked her, feeling quite nervous.

"For that lie you will most certainly be punished and this is just to prevent you from running away." Erza simply stated as she got closer to the maid. Juvia's eyes widened and she looked for a way to escape. There was none.

"But Erza doesn't even work here, you can't punish Juvia! Only the king can." Juvia said, "And Juvia doesn't believe that the king would ask Erza to do the punishment." Juvia continued and tried not to sound as frightened as she was. She had heard the rumors about the ruthless Titania, how you did not want to make her angry. Juvia shivered at the thought and realized that the guard didn't care whether she was in her own kingdom or not. Taking one last look at the guard she gripped the armrest harder and closed her eyes, not quite sure what was awaiting her but she guessed it would be painful.

* * *

Juvia had been seated in the chair waiting for the princess to return to her room for hours. The king had been informed about the maids lie and had lectured Juvia about trust and that she shouldn't lie even if it was the princess who had ordered her. The king had also told the guards to search for the missing princess in the village. Since there wasn't much going on in the castle with Levy gone the prince had taken the opportunity to just relax, the castle was left dark and quiet.

_'Juvia hopes princess Levy returns soon, Juvia can't stand sitting tied here anymore without prince Gray around.' _she thought. After Erza had dragged her in the chair to the king and made Juvia explain that Levy had sneaked off to town she had been forced to wait in the princess room along with Erza. Suddenly there was a sound coming from outside and the balcony doors opened. Levy stood in the door staring at the two women in her room.

"J-Juvia? Erza? What's going on?" Levy asked as she took a step in to the now lightened room.

"Juvia is so sorry princess, they made me tell them." Juvia cried.

"What are you talking about Juvia? Who made you say what?" Levy asked once again, not quite understanding the situation. She looked at Juvia, over to Erza and back to Juvia again. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on.

"I-it's not what you think! Please do not tell my father!" Levy pleaded, desperate to keep her adventure a secret.

"I'm afraid it is too late for that you highness, the king is waiting for you in his chamber." Erza said and opened the door leading out for the princess.

"Oh, I see." Levy said and looked one last time at Juvia.

"Juvia is sorry Juvia couldn't keep it a secret.", Juvia said and bowed her head. Levy shook her head, "No, it is I who should apologize. I shouldn't have asked you to lie. So I am sorry for putting you in this position, I hope you can forgive me and that I didn't put you in too much trouble." She said and smiled at Juvia before she disappeared out from her room. Juvia stared at the opened door and saw as it slowly closed. Sitting alone in the now dark room she realized she was still tied to the chair.

"Wait!" She yelled, "Juvia is still in here tied to the chair. Erza, princess, please help Juvia." she continued. "PRINCE GRAY SAVE JUVIA!" was the last words she screamed.

* * *

Erza had left Levy alone a while ago to see if her prince needed any assistance, leaving Levy alone to talk to her father. Levy knocked at her father's door and entered when she heard a faint '_come in'_. King Makarov was seated in a grand armchair by a desk reading through papers and looking at maps. Makarov looked up from his work and met the gaze of his daughter. He jumped down from his chair and walked towards Levy who had closed the door and was now seated in one of the armchairs in the room. Makarov himself wasn't very tall and barely reached Levy's shoulders, when she was standing of course, and she wasn't very tall either. He had white hair on the side of his head and a white mustache. He looked at his daughter who averted her eyes.

"Levy.." He started with a sigh, "What am I going to do with you? As soon as I find a new suitor for you, you try to sneak off on your adventures."

"I am sorry father but I am not ready to get married. I want to see the world, meet people and not just read about it in my books." Levy answered. Makarov wasn't sure what to do with the young princess. He knew he couldn't keep her locked in the castle forever, but he needed an heir to take over the throne after him. He sighed again and glanced out the window. Levy had always been like a daughter to him! She wasn't though, not by blood anyway. Makarov had found her when she was just a baby at his porch, just after his queen had passed away. Since he had no other children he took her in and raised her as his own. Always protected by the castle walls the young girl hid in her story books and dreamt of far away lands, dragons and magic. Now all grown up she still did.

"Father, while I was in the city I heard a rumor. A rumor about an evil force that killed a forest and made a village disappear. Is.. Is it true?" Levy spoke up and asked him. The king blinked at the young princess.

_'Does the townspeople already know about it?! This is very bad'_ He thought.

"I am sure there are just rumors my dear, nothing you should worry about." Makarov said, "Besides it's getting late and you should go to bed, you have a big day ahead of you after all. I will inform the guards that you are safe and home." he continued.

"But father.." Levy started

"No buts Levy. Go to bed and we will talk about what you did today in the morning." The king said with a slightly raised voice. Levy jumped a little at this, her father never raised his voice at her. She lowered her head and nodded.

"Yes father. I understand." she said and was about to take her leave when there was a knock on the door.

"I am sorry to interrupt you, your highness, but prince Gray says that he has something important to tell you and wishes to meet you in his chamber." a guard said with his head peeping in from behind the door.

"Very well, we were done here anyway. Take me to the prince. Please stay in the caste Levy." Makarov said.

"Of course your highness." The guard said.

"Yes Father." Levy answered.

Makarov left the room along with the guard and closed the door. Levy waited a little and then walked over to her father's desk. If he wasn't going to tell her anything she was forced to figure it out herself. Levy looked through the papers, hoping to find something about this so-called evil force, and followed the markings on the maps with her fingers. Most of the papers were notes from the citizens about the disappearance of Hargeon and the eastern forest dying, how they were worried about this evilness and what the original source was. To say that Levy was shocked when she read about these disasters was and understatement. Levy realized quite fast that the same things had happened all over Fiore and that exactly where it had happened was marked on the maps. Levy carefully lifted one of the maps which caused the pile of papers to fall to the floor.

_'Darn it' _Levy cursed, '_what if someone hears m..'_

Levy stared at the paper in her hand.

"_Metalicana Redfox: suspected for cooperation with the wanted thief and evil leader Zeref. He will be sentenced to death after 10 years in jail unless his innocence is proven." _Levy read out loud. She gripped the paper tighter in her hands and stared at the words written on it. '_He is being sentenced to death'_ she thought '_Gajeel's father is going to die because they think he helped someone called Zeref'_.

Levy thought a bit about the things she now knew. '_I wonder where I have heard that name before'._ She thought. She placed the papers on the desk again and left the room. Looking around after guards she sneaked off towards the staircase and walked down towards a big door. Behind the door there was another staircase that Levy walked down. She grabbed a torch that was placed at the side of the staircase and walked down towards the dungeons.

* * *

Levy found herself looking at a dark hallway filled with prison cells. Most of them were empty but there were sounds and lights coming from one of them. Levy carefully approached and saw a man in his forties sitting and eating while he was reading some papers. He was well-built and had short almost silver-colored hair.

"I see I have royal company. " He said, startling Levy, without out looking up from the papers. "What do you need from me your highness?" he asked her looking up and meeting her gaze. She blinked, his eyes were the same red color as Gajeel's and he also had a few metal pieces decorating his face.

"Uhm.. M-Metalicana?" Levy asked him after studying his face and the similarities he and Gajeel had.

"Yes, that is my name, and I believe you are the princess. Miss Levy, am I correct?" he said.

"Y-yes," She stammered trying to compose herself. Squaring her shoulders she took a deep breath and looked at the man who were now standing in front of her. He was probably a head taller than Gajeel but didn't look as scary as Levy might have imagined him.

"What is that around your neck?" He asked and reached out a hand through the bars and gently lifted the medallion. _'That's right, I put it on before didn't I? Just before he walked me back to the castle, and then I hid it under the neckline of my dress so he wouldn't see it.' _Levy thought and looked at the man turning the dragon around gently in his hand.

"You've met my son." He said barely audible, his eyes still fixated at the necklace.

"Yes, I have." Levy said and followed his gaze down to the dragon. "He helped me home and taught me something I would have never learned if I hadn't met him." Smiling slightly as she thought back about the story Gajeel had told her about his life.

"Tsk, I bet he told you I was a horrible father and deserved being put in here." He said and let the medallion go looking up into her eyes again. Levy shook her head, "No, he protected you! He stood up for you against a guard and told me.." Levy started but realized that not only had the man she was talking to lost interest in the topic but she also remembered that Gajeel hadn't really talked much about his father. He had stood up towards the guard but he had also called him a _sorry excuse for a father_.

"That.. That's not why I'm here." Levy said as she looked down on the stone floor. "I read that you are sitting here because they think you helped someone called Zeref." she continued.

"Oh yeah, what of it?" Metalicana asked from the floor where he was seated.

"Is it true?" Levy asked frightened of the answer.

"No." Metalicana simply stated. Levy blinked at him, he just said it so easy. No shaky voice, no flicking eyes, no nothing to show any kind of nervousness or sign of lying. "Why are you interested anyway, princess?" He asked her and looked up. Levy took a deep breath. She wasn't even sure what she was doing here, why had she gone down here in the first place? Had Gajeel made that strong impression on her that she wanted to make sure his father was safe or was it just because she was going to rule this kingdom herself one day?

"I.. um.. I'm not sure, I guess I wanted to know." Levy answered honestly. She seated herself on the floor next to the bars and leaned on them.

Metalicana didn't move but looked at the young princess. Never had anyone in this castle cared this much about the matter. Not even the king had visit him in this lonely prison cell. A small smile tugged on his face, perhaps this girl was bringing a new way of ruling this kingdom.

"I might not have helped Zeref, but I do know something about him and about the disaster blooming up in this lands. Perhaps I could tell you what you want to know in exchange for something I want." He said and looked at the girl. Levy thought about it, what could this man possibly want? To get out of here? Yes that was probably it, but no way she could manage that.

"I.. I can't get you out if that's what you want." She said to him.

Metalicana chuckled slightly, "That's not what I want." He said. Levy blinked at him. "Then what do you want?

* * *

**A/N: So it may take a while before I'm done with chapter 6 since I have a major writers-block right now and a lot of stuff to do in school, but I'll hurry!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N ~ Hi Guys! Thanks for all the support and kind words, you are Awesome! Sorry It took so long for this chapter but I had a massive writers-block, then I broke my finger and it took forever to write with just one hand, then I got sick, I turned 18 and I had so much to do in school! Good thing it's summer's breake in 2 months! Well I will write chapter 7 as fast as I can but until then, Here is Chapter 6! **

**Over and Out;**

* * *

"I want company. You see it gets quite lonely and it would be rather nice to talk to someone for a change." He answered.  
"What's your proposition exactly?" Levy asked him getting a bit suspicious.  
"I tell you whatever you want to know and you come down here one hour or two and talk to me, tell me about the town, the kingdom, perhaps even Gajeel. Anything really. So what do you say princess? Think you can waste a few hours on a poor prisoner?" He said and was now leaning on the bars sticking out a rather rough hand. Levy looked at the hand as if she had never seen one before. Snapping out of her thoughts she cautiously raised her own hand and grabbed his in a firm grip.  
"Deal. But I don't think I can stay longer tonight, the guards might come and look for me." Levy said as she released the prisoners hand.  
"Fair enough, I will see you tomorrow then, your highness." He said and made a deep bow. Levy giggled at this and smiled at him.  
"Yes, of course good sir." She said and made a courtesy. She then turned her heel and went with the torch towards the staircase.  
"Goodnight Metalicana, I look forward to your story tomorrow." She said and started climbing the stairs.  
"Likewise, little one, likewise." He mumbled and made it over to the bed in one of the corners of his cell. Perhaps he could get something out of the innocent princess.

* * *

The next day Levy woke up to the sound of someone humming. She blinked lazily and slowly opened her eyes as rays of sunlight touched her face. Looking around her room she noticed that the usual blue haired head she saw every morning was today blonde. Levy blinked again.  
"Juvia?" She asked lazily and rubbed her eyes, trying to get some sight back. The blonde head bounced a little up and down as the maid tried to stifle a giggle.  
"No your highness, I'm not Juvia." She said as she giggled at the princess. "I'm Lucy, Gray's maid but since the wedding has been moved to tomorrow I was sent here to help you try dresses while Juvia was sent out to get something for the king. Now rise and shine, we have a lot of dresses to try on and not much time." Lucy said with a smile and threw the blanket from Levy and on the floor.  
"No please I don't want to." Levy whined. "Please let me just sit and read or something."  
Lucy perked up at the mention of books. "You like to read?" She asked Levy who was moving from the bed and towards her wardrobe. "Do I? I love to read! There's no better way to spend an afternoon than in a comfy chair with a good book!" Levy exclaimed clasping her hands and going on and on about her favorite books. She stopped when she heard laughter and looked at the blonde maid standing beside her.  
"It's amazing, you're amazing!" She said and smiled at Levy  
"Um, thanks I guess."Levy said unsure and blushed at the maids statement.  
Lucy laughed, "I mean there are not many princess' that are able to read or anything at all and you seem to be quite intelligent."  
Levy joined her laughter, "Well I guess I always been interested in books and knowledge."  
"Well then, let's go try those wedding dresses on." Lucy said and started pushing Levy towards the bathroom, "But first you need a shower."  
"But wait, are you sure we need to do it now? I mean can't it wait?" Levy asked as she tried to stop her feet from moving towards the shower.  
"Don't worry, your highness, everything will be fine! Gray is a really nice man." Lucy said as she tried to pursue her.  
"Perhaps but I rather not marry him, I still need to tell father." Levy mumbled as she unwillingly walked into the bathroom.  
"Did you say something?" Lucy asked her as she stopped by the door.  
"No, nothing at all!" Levy answered, "I will just take a shower then, see you soon." She said and closed the door.  
"Um, sure." Lucy said and turned around. 'I guess I'll just see how Natsu's doing.' She thought as she left the princess' room.

* * *

Juvia had been on her way to Levy's room when the king had stopped her.  
"Juvia, I need you to go to town and do some errands for me. Can you do that?" King Makarov asked the young maid. Juvia nodded, "Yes your majesty, Juvia will do that." She answered. Makarov nodded and handed her a piece of paper. "What I need you to do is written on this paper, I need you to be done before noon. Is that understood?" Makarov asked.  
"Yes your highness!" Juvia answered.  
"Good!" He said and began to walk back to his chamber, "And Juvia, make sure you get Redfox here when you return! I have an important matter to discuss with him." Makarov continued and walked up the stairs. Juvia looked after him and then down on the paper in her hand, she needed to hurry if she was to be done by noon. Turning around she headed to the door and left the castle.

Juvia had done most of the chores written on the list and only had two left, both which involved the black-haired blacksmith. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to the forge and stepped in. The place was as quiet as always and no one was seen in the room except for a black cat with a scar near its left eye.  
"Pantherlily do you know where Gajeel is?" Juvia asked the cat as she gently stroked his head. The cat just purred at her and moved his tail from side to side in a way of showing his appreciation from the girl. Juvia giggled, "Juvia knows you can talk Lily, just tell Juvia where Gajeel is."  
"He is probably working on some sword or something." The cat answered and stopped purring, he jumped down from the counter he was seated on and walked behind the counter through a door. Juvia followed the cat and saw the man she was looking for sitting by a desk reading something. This was an odd sight for Juvia who had known the blacksmith for her whole life, never had she ever once before seen him read something. Walking quietly over to him she looked over his shoulder and saw that he wasn't reading, he was looking at a photo. Too deep in thought to even notice the woman behind him Gajeel sighed and gently rubbed the photo with his thumb. The photo was of a man and a boy, both with black wild hair and both smiling like idiots, their red eyes looking at something.  
"You have company Gajeel." Lily said as he sat in front of the man at the desk. Gajeel looked up at his cat and patted him on the head.  
"Who?" he asked but didn't have to wait long before he got his answer. Juvia placed her hand at his shoulder which made the man jump slightly.  
"Rainwoman? What are you doing here?" Gajeel asked and stood up. Juvia smiled at the nickname, he had always had a strange way of showing that he cared and the nicknames was a part of it. "It's been a while Gajeel. Juvia got orders from the king to get some weapon delivery done." She said and showed him the list of weapons. Gajeel snatched it from Juvia and studied it for a minute, he then looked up at her with the same glower he always wore. "When is this s'pose to be done?" "As soon as possible." Juvia answered, she had no idea when the king wanted it done but she figured it was rather important.  
"Tsk, figures he wouldn't tell you when. What is that old man planning anyway? There has to be something big coming up if he wants this much hard-ware. " Gajeel said and moved to a pile with iron and looked from the paper to pile several times. "If I use this material then it won't be easy to fight with but it will hold longer and where is that damn delivery guy when you need him?" Gajeel muttered. Juvia who only heard a few words didn't understand a thing he was talking about but remembered her last mission. "There was one more thing, Gajeel." Juvia said and looked as said mans head snapped up.  
"What" He grunted.  
"The king wants to meet you today at the castle, I'm supposed to bring you there with me." Juvia said and looked sternly at the blacksmith.  
"Why the fuck should I go with you and meet that old geezer? What the hell does he want with me anyway?" Gajeel growled and was about to yell something more when the bell to the shop rang.  
"Oi! You in here Redfox?" A mans voice called out. Gajeel took one look at Juvia and walked past her out to the shop. Juvia stalked after him along with Lily and saw a man standing by the counter with a big bag resting beside him. He had orange hair and a slight stubble. He wore a long cape that was ripped at the ends, his black pants were being held up by a big metallic belt in his waist and his stomach was covered in bandages and his left arm was replaced by a metallic looking arm.  
"Well, well, well, look who the cat dragged in! If it isn't Gildarts Clive, I was wondering when you'd return." Gajeel said as he leaned on the counter and looked at the man.  
"Ah, Redfox you haven't changed a bit have you?" Gildarts said and shook Gajeel's hand. "I've got your iron, it wasn't easy to get but I've got it." he continued and gestured to the bag next to him.  
"Dead good, 345 silver coins was it?" Gajeel said and poked in the bag as he crouched next to Gildarts. Juvia still stood behind the counter and looked at the two men chat, just then she looked at the clock and noticed she needed to return to the castle quite soon. Walking from behind the counter she stopped before Gajeel.  
"Juvia needs to go now, are you joining Juvia or not?" She asked Gajeel who looked up at her. Gildarts who hadn't noticed the woman before looked at her and held his hand out.  
"Ah, who might this be? Having lady-visits are we now Redfox?" He asked and grinned at Gajeel who glared back.  
"She ain't like that. This is Juvia, she works at the castle." Gajeel said and stood up. Just as Gildarts was about to make a move Juvia put her hand up and stopped him. "Juvia is neither interested or have the time, Gajeel, Juvia will come back and drag you to the castle if you are not there by noon." She said. "Goodbye Lily, Gildarts it was nice meeting you, Gajeel." She continued and walked out of the shop.  
"She's quite something ain't she? Ever thought of making a move on her?" Gildarts asked and looked after the maid.  
"Shut up, old man. I've known her since we were kids and she is far to crazy for me!" Gajeel said and walked away to pay the man. He returned with a small bag with coins and gave it to Gildarts. "And you better stay away from her too! Booze-chick is probably waiting for you at Fairy Tail! I should hurry if I were you, you never know what she will do next." Gajeel said and looked at Gildarts again.  
"I suppose you are right, Redfox. My daughter is quite wild at times. Well then, until next time." Gildarts said and left the shop walking towards Fairy Tail. Gajeel watched as he rounded the corner and then grabbed the bag and moved it into the other room behind the counter.  
"Where are you going?" Lily asked him as Gajeel put on a coat and grabbed the key to the door.  
"You heard the crazy water woman! The king wants to speak with me and I've got nothing better to do." He said and walked out the door, holding it up for Pantherlily. "Sides, there's someone I like to meet there." Gajeel continued as he closed and locked the door and walked towards the castle with his cat.

* * *

On his way to the castle, Gajeel had been captured several times by the guards patrolling through the city, getting away only by telling them he was meeting the king and showing them the piece of paper Juvia had left at his store. As he walked past the gates and towards the castle another pair of guards came up to him, had it not been for the fact that he was already there he would punch the living shit out of these idiots. Explaining once again why he was there the guards let him go and he opened the doors to the castle. Inside was bigger then he could ever imagine, maids and servants running around with flowers, dresses and accessories. Right by the door was a butler asking him if he could take Gajeel's coat, Gajeel merely shook his head and told him about the meeting with the king. The butler nodded and suggested that he waited in the main hall for the king to arrive. Gajeel straitened up and walked in the direction the butler had told him to. Slouching down on the couch he rubbed his eyes and started to pet Pantherlily who had made himself comfortable in his lap. Patience was not a thing Gajeel was known for and sitting in a castle where he definitely didn't belong made him even more queasy.  
'What the hell does that old man want with me?' Gajeel thought and felt the nervousness growing worse. Looking around the room he saw nothing more than the couch in front of him, a grand piano and corridors leading to other rooms. Outside the sun was shining and Gajeel wondered for a moment what the princess might be up to.  
'Stop it! he screamed in his mind. She's not for you! You and her are from completely different worlds, why the hell would you even think about a small squirt like her?' He thought and glanced around the room again. He noticed the servants running around like crazy fixing and cleaning for something big he presumed. As he let his eyes travel to the staircase near by the entrance to the castle he noticed a ball of blue bouncing down the stairs. Clad in nothing more than an underdress was the princess herself, running from what seemed a blonde maid holding a white dress. As he followed the princess he missed when the king sat in front of him. Makarov smiled slightly at the young blacksmith and shared a knowing look with the cat in his lap. He cleared his throat which made Gajeel jump.  
"The hell are ya doing ya old geezer? Tryin' to give me a heart-attack?" Gajeel asked as he tried to calm down from the shock.  
"Oh no, of course not. I was merely trying to get your attention away from my daughter. You know she is getting married in a few days, don't you?" He asked Gajeel. Gajeel tensed and sighed quietly.  
"Really, I thought the wedding was next week." He said and tried not to sound disappointed. "The hell should I care anyway?" He said a bit annoyed.  
"Oh, no reason. Just thought you should know." Makarov said and smiled sadly.  
Gajeel scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he leaned back in the couch. "What do ya want from me anyway old man?" He ask and glared at the old king.  
Makarov laughed at the mans choice of words, "You never change, do you Redfox?" He asked and looked at the man before him, remembering the day he had starting working as the blacksmith in Magnolia, never once showing respect for the royals. Makarov did understand why though, it was after all his call to arrest his father.  
"I believe you have heard about the dreadful events around Hargeon and the eastern forest." Makarov asked him. Gajeel nodded, "Yeah, what about it?"  
"I need your help. It seems that Zeref might be involved and as far as I know there aren't any better swordsman around here besides you." Makarov said and moved back slightly when he saw the fury in Gajeel's eyes.  
"Zeref? ZEREF?! You need my freaking help with Zeref? Like hell I'll help you. Last time I heard that name you took my old man away from me and left me starving in the street. No way in fucking hell I am helping you." He screamed at the king. All servants around him stopped what they were doing and gasped at the outburst the blacksmith had done, all except one. Princess Levy had seen it all and a smile crept up on her face at the sight of the blacksmith. Just as she was about to make her way to him she was stopped by Jet and Droy.  
"Sorry your highness, it's to dangerous for you to walk over there, and shouldn't you get dressed?" Jet said as he held an arm out protectively in front of Levy.  
"Don't worry Jet, he won't hurt anyone." Levy smiled and pushed Jet's arm down but stopped when she heard Gajeel's voice again.  
"And what about the guards, huh?" Gajeel asked. "Don't you have some sort of super troop that can help you train someone to defeat that bastard?"  
"They have not yet returned from the mission I sent them on, and you are one of the most skillful sword fighters in this city. I understand if you do not want to help us but perhaps we can make a deal." Makarov said. Makarov knew that the servants was bound to find out about the tragedies, and if this was one way, then so be it. "I am begging you Gajeel, please help us. Right now you are the only one who can." Makarov pleaded, which was unusual for him.  
"Don't you fucking dare call me that." Gajeel sneered at him. Lily who had been quiet this whole time got up from Gajeel's lap and jumped down. He turned around and looked up at the blacksmith.  
"Do you not wish to clear you name, Gajeel?" Lily asked him, "Do you not wish to be able to live off the forge, to get fully paid by the guards and to have customers again. Customers who doesn't gossip around you?" He continued and stared at his master. Gajeel was speechless, he wasn't ready for Pantherlily to bring this up. Turning his head away he realized the whole castle was probably looking at him now. Slouching even more he tilted his head up just enough to get the look of shock on the kings face.  
"They don't pay you the full price?" He asked and glared at the guards that were present.  
"When do you need me to start and who will it be that I train?" He heard Gajeel ask quietly and looked over at the young man who was looking up at the king.  
"What?" Makarov asked, still shocked about the revealed secret about his guards.  
"I said, when do you need me to start and who will I be trainin'?" Gajeel asked again with a slightly raised voice. "And is it possible to get some privacy around here?" He yelled and directed his glare at Jet and Droy.  
"Of course, let's move to my chambers and discuss this more, and Levy dear." Makarov said and looked at his daughter who was still standing behind Jet and Droy. "Can you please cooperate with Lucy and try the dresses on? Juvia will come and help you as fast as she can as well." He said and started walking. "Are you coming, boy?" He turned around and looked at Gajeel who had locked eyes with the princess. Gajeel stood frozen and couldn't tear his gaze away, it was as if he was paralyzed by just looking in her eyes. Pantherlily who realized the situation Gajeel was putting himself in, nudged him with his head against his friends leg.  
"Gajeel, let's go." He said and looked at the man who slowly snapped out of his trance.  
"Huh?!" Gajeel answered and looked down at his cat, who nodded towards the king, who was looking at him. "Uh, yeah, let's go." Gajeel replied and turned his back to the princess and followed the king. Levy shifted her gaze to her feet and blushed as she slowly walked away from the blacksmith.  
'I hope I get to talk to you again, Gajeel Redfox' she thought as the doors behind her closed.

* * *

Three hours had passed and Levy had tried on a countless amount of dresses, and she was getting tired of it. How many different wedding dresses could there possibly be? And why was Levy stuck in this room with two crazy maids? She sighed as she watched them rant about another dress that was supposedly the fifth perfect dress for her. She couldn't take it anymore, wasn't this suppose to be a lot easier? Fiddling with her dragon-necklace she thought back on the blacksmith. 'I wonder what he is doing now, probably talking about Zeref. I will have to ask Metalicana about Zeref later. I really do wish I get to speak with Gajeel again.' she sighed and looked up only to find two curious pair of eyes looking at her.  
"Thinking about someone special, princess?" Lucy asked her as she picked out another dress.  
Hearing that statement Levy blushed and dropped the charm she was holding. "N-no, what makes you think that?" She managed to stutter out. Juvia and Lucy looked at each other and giggled. "It is quite obvious you are thinking about someone with that blush on you cheeks." Lucy said, "It couldn't possibly be Gray, could it?" she asked and looked at Levy. "Gray? No way, he is nothing but a friend." Levy said but quickly realized her mistake. "Oh, nothing but a friend you say? Then why marry him?" Lucy asked. She looked at the princess and the other maid. "What's going on?" she asked them. Juvia and Levy looked at each other and then back to Lucy. "Don't tell me," she gasped, "You're going to cancel the wedding?" Lucy squeaked as she looked bewildered at the two.  
"Please Lucy, don't tell anyone. Neither I nor the prince wants to get married so we discussed it and, well we might cancel the whole thing." Levy said and fiddled nervously with her fingers. Lucy just blinked at the princess, then a mischievous grin took form on her face. "~So~" Lucy sang, "It's the blacksmith isn't it?" she continued and squealed when the princess blushed.  
"Oh my goodness, I knew it, the way you looked at him! This is so romantic, just like a fairytale! The princess falls in love with a simple blacksmith but can't be with him because of their status and the fact that she is to marry someone else." She sighed and looked dreamily at the princess.  
"N-no, no it's nothing like that, I just met him yesterday. Stop talking about it." Levy said with a heavy blush on her cheeks.  
"The princess is interested in Gajeel?" Juvia asked which made both Levy and Lucy blink up at her.  
"W-why? Do you know him?" Levy asked a bit unsure, still blushing like mad. Juvia nodded, "Yes, Juvia and Gajeel have been friends for a long time!"  
"How come I didn't know that?" Levy pondered. "Princess Levy never asked so Juvia didn't tell, Juvia is so sorry!" Juvia wailed.  
"Jealous your highness?" Lucy asked as she tried to stifle a giggle.  
Levy's blush increased. "N-n-no, I-I told you I've only known him for a day!" Levy stammered.  
"If you say so your highness," Lucy laughed, "Why don't we try this dress and then take a break?" she asked and held up a white dress.

It fitted perfectly, really it did. No matter how many dresses Lucy and Juvia had called perfect, this one was. The bodice was heart-shaped, sitting tightly at the waist, the skirt was long and wide. The arms of the dress was made out of lace and was also sitting tightly reaching down to her hands. Levy loved the dress. She hated the thought of wearing it on her wedding with Gray, but she loved it.  
"Oh. My. Goodness. I-I love it" Levy exclaimed as she studied herself in the mirror.  
"It's perfect isn't it?" Juvia said. Lucy just nodded.  
"Well, too bad you can't use it on a wedding that you want to be a part of." Lucy said and hummed as she helped Levy out of the dress. So deep in thought, Levy didn't even notice that she was left in nothing but underwear. When the maids had put on a regular dress, for a princess of course, on Levy she looked puzzling at Lucy.  
"What are you planning?" She asked the maid, who simply avoided the questioning look the princess gave her by tidy things up.  
"Whatever do you mean, your highness?" She asked with an exaggerated accent.  
"You are up to something, I can feel it. Now tell me what before you do something stupid!" Levy said as she leaned forward and pointed an accusing finger at the blonde maid.  
"Fine, fine. I was thinking about how we are going to get you and that blacksmith together, and how to break it to the king that you and Gray doesn't want to get married. And then how we are going to survive Erza's wrath." Lucy answered and shivered at the last comment along with Juvia.  
"But Erza isn't-"  
"Hey Luce!", "Lucy." Two voices reached the women. All three of them directed their gazes towards the door and the two visitors that was standing in the opening.  
"Natsu, Happy, what are you doing here?" Lucy asked them.  
"We just stopped by to see if you were done." Natsu answered and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.  
Lucy sighed and placed a hand over her eyes. "Well I'm not, didn't I tell you that I was going to be working the whole day?" She asked them.  
"But it's boring without you Luce." Natsu whined and the blue cat at his feet agreed, "Yeah, Lucy. Let's go and have fun!" he said and jumped excitedly which made the boy beside him nod with excitement.  
"Sorry guys, but I need to help the princess. King's order." she answered and smiled sadly.  
"You can go." Levy said which made Lucy jump slightly.  
"I-I beg your pardon?" Lucy said.  
"You can go, we are done here anyway and I don't see what else we can do now. Levy said and smiled a bright smile at her.  
"B-but what about the wedding, there is so much we need to p-prepare and Juvia and I had something to talk to you about and then.." Lucy started babbling.  
"Oh nonsense, we are done and I'm sure Juvia can tell me whatever you needed to talk to me about alone! Right Juvia?" Levy said and looked at Juvia. Juvia nodded. "Of course princess."  
Lucy looked at the two of them and smiled, the blush on her cheeks wasn't as radiant as it had been before. Levy smiled back and then directed her eyes to Natsu and Happy.  
"I heard that you did a remarkably amazing performance before, do you think you can do that on the pre-wedding party too?" She asked them.  
Natsu's eyes widened and he smiled a huge smile.  
"FOR REAL?! Of course I will! Did you hear that Luce, we're performing at the party! YES! That'll show ice-pants how awesome I am!" Natsu said and laughed.  
Lucy who was more or less already out the door just laughed at her friend, until she realized something. "Hey, what do you mean by we?" She asked.  
"Yeah, you and me Luce. I need someone to help me!" Natsu answered.  
"YOU IDIOT! " Lucy screamed, which was the last thing that was heard from them.  
Levy laughed. What an odd duo. She definitely needed to get them together! Now if she could only figure out how to talk to Gajeel again, she really wanted to see him once more.  
"Your highness?" Juvia said which made the princess snap out of her thoughts.  
"What?" She asked her maid.  
"You were spacing out and blushing, thinking of a certain metal-wielder again?" Juvia giggled.  
The blush on Levy's cheeks got even brighter and she couldn't form a correct sentence. Stuttering and blushing like mad Levy didn't know how to react. She couldn't have fallen in love with him, right? Shaking her head she straightened out her dress and started walking out of the room.  
"I need some air. I'll be in the garden." Levy said and disappeared.  
Juvia giggled, "Perhaps Juvia should ask Gajeel if he feels the same, she would be good for him." Finishing Tidying up in the room she too left and made her way to prince Gray to check up on him.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I am back Guys! :D Finally done with chapter 7. Hope you enjoy it and special thanks to sakuramcgarden who gave me some ideas for this chapter! :) **

**Over and out ~**

* * *

The day was nearing its end and Gajeel sighed as he finally made it to his bed. The event of the day had brought exhaustion upon him. Laying down on his bed with Pantherlily on his chest he took a deep breath.  
'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' He thought and sighed. The talk with the king had been, not only annoying but also tiresome. From the talk about his father to the one about the ones he was meant to train. And to top it off he barely got any time to talk to the princess. 'And why should I even want to? 'She's just someone I met yesterday, nothing more. Right?! What the hell is that small-fry doing in my head? It's not like I like her or anything, so why?' These thoughts were getting annoying.  
"Gaah, why am I thinking about her? That cute little princess ain't worth my thoughts" He grumbled and realized what he had said with wide eyes. CUTE?! Since when did Gajeel Redfox ever call something, or rather someone, cute? He couldn't take this any longer, he needed a distraction and sleeping wasn't an option with the princess on his mind. Tinkering, yeah, that was a good distraction. Nothings clears your mind better than pummeling the living shit out of a piece of metal. Making up his mind, Gajeel carefully lifted Lily and placed him on the bed. He walked down the stairs and into his work shop. Not sure on what to do he picked a metal piece and started working on it. He easily got lost in his work but stopped after a few hours. He looked up from his creation and shifted his gaze to the picture at his desk. He hadn't really spared much thought to his father in a long time, not really since he got captured. Over 9 years had already passed and Gajeel had easily forgotten about his dad. The iron dragon in his palm shone brightly from the light of the candle beside him. It was a sign of his father, the Iron dragon Metalicana. Gajeel remembered the times they had played knight and dragon when he was little. His father had always known exactly how to portray the mighty beast, that was after all how he got the nick-name. Metalicana had always been the only one to support Gajeel, since he didn't really have anyone else. Over time the whole town had gotten to know the iron dragons. Redfox and Son as the forge had been called before had been important and pleasant for everyone but ever since his father's arrest, Gajeel needed to provide for himself. Finishing the dragon he put it down next to the picture of himself and his father. Blowing out the candle he got up and walked to his bedroom and fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Levy walked slowly down the narrow staircase, balancing a tray with food in her hand and a lit candle in the other. She had thought hard and long on what to ask Metalicana first and what to tell him but hadn't really come up with anything. Taking the last step she was soon in front of the prison cell.  
"Ah, I see you kept your part of the deal, little princess." Metalicana spoke. Levy looked up from the tray in her hand and met the gaze of two red eyes, the first thought in her head being Gajeel. Turning her gaze down to the tray to hide her blush she somehow managed to stutter out, "Uhm, y-yeah. I.. I bought some tea and biscuits, I thought you might like some."  
"I see," He answered and sat down on the floor by the bars. He took some of the biscuits and put them in his mouth but ignored the tea. Levy on the other hand poured herself a cup and sipped on it quietly.  
"Well then, what do you want to know, little one?" He asked her after he had swallowed the snack. She looked up from her cup, what did she want to know? She wasn't really sure herself. There were so many questions spinning through her head.  
"Who is Zeref?" She started, "Where did he come from? Why is he doing this? Is he the only mage out there? How do you know him? Will he attack the kingdom? Why?" Levy couldn't stop herself, all the questions that popped up in her mind she asked out loud. She stopped though, when she heard a deep chuckle. Looking back at the prisoner she wondered what he was laughing at.  
"Take it easy, little one, we have a while. Let's start with just one question." He said and chuckled a bit more. Levy smiled at him, "Sure, who is Zeref then?" She asked.  
"Alright, make yourself comfortable, princess, this is quite the story." Metalicana said and leaned back against the wall next to the bars. Levy put down her cup of tea and made herself as comfortable as she possibly could.  
"Ready?", She nodded. "Alright. Let me tell you the story about a boy called Zeref. "

Once upon a time there was a young man, no older than 25. He was living a peaceful life in a city by the sea. Everyday he did the same, everyday he stayed the same. Nothing exciting ever happened in the city, but the young man, Zeref, as he was called, wanted change. He wanted something to happen, so he tried, tried with all his might to upset the gods and higher powers. He tried to create a war, tried to make everyone fight, for you see, he enjoyed it. For some reason Zeref enjoyed hearing others fight, seeing them fight. When nothing he did worked he retreated to the forest. He wandered for many days and many months trying to find some place he could stay and make himself entertained, but he never did. One day he found a mystic cave, a cave with a small pond with the darkest water. Nothing lived near the cave or by the pond. Even the things in the pond was dead. Zeref figured something magical must be in these water, or cast on this pond. He pulled out a vessel he had carried with him and filler it with the dark water. He then walked back to the forest and poured the water over a few plants. They died immediately. The dark water ended lives, weak worthless lives, just like Zeref wanted to. He took more water and brought it to the king of the land, telling him about the great weapon he held in his hand. The king along with the soldiers laughed at the man. How could water be a great weapon for a war? Zeref tried to explain and show the king but he solely laughed. Zeref got kicked out of the castle and was always laughed at whenever he returned to the kingdom. Zeref got so angry and rage and vengeance was bubbling up inside of him. He needed to show them, to teach them a lesson for laughing at him. So he decided that if this kingdom didn't want his help then perhaps the opposing kingdom would. Traveling there he said the same thing he had done to the other king and showed them the vial of water.

"Did they believe him?" Levy interrupted.  
"No, kiddo, they didn't and I s'pose you could say that it didn't exactly go the way Zeref had planned for either." Metalicana answered.

Zeref was furious, why wouldn't anyone believe him. He stayed in that cave near the pond for a long time, the war between the two kingdoms started and ended and started again, that was when Zeref figured out what to do. If neither of the kingdoms would listen to him then he would punish them both, he would show them who they had neglected. Standing up he walked towards the entrance of the cave but got stuck under a root. He fell backwards and into the pond along with the root and some mushrooms that grew on the stones by the pond. Trying to grab something Zeref flailed with his arms but fell in the water. He held his breath and saw how the dark water encircled his body. I sipped through his skin and Zeref screamed in pain. This lasted for a few minutes and when it was all done, Zeref was floating in the pond. He was out of breath and sure he was dead, but as he slowly lifted his arms he also felt something else. An immense power surged through his body. Dark magic sipped out from his hands and helped him out of the water. He felt all the power inside of him, felt how it got larger and larger. He knew exactly what to do. Standing up he immediately ran out from the cave with speed he never even knew existed. He reached the meadow and walked over to a large oak. Lifting his hands he placed them at the trunk and saw how the tree withered and died. This power, with this power he could rule the kingdom, he could rule the world. Laughing and twirling in the meadow, Zeref started thinking of how he would show those who had laughed at him, those who hadn't believed him. Days and weeks passed as Zeref planned and soon his journey towards a kingdom that would taste the power of his vengeance would start. Zeref knew exactly which kingdom to punish first, since they were the ones that had laughed at him first and called his idea ridiculous. The kingdom of Magnolia. The king that had laughed at him was certainly dead but his queen was alive, and she was going to be the first one to taste the power that Zeref had.

"H-he attacked us first?" Levy asked.  
"Yes, it is long forgotten by most but some of us know about the first tragedy of this lands." Metalicana said, "Yet it is just a legend, and you can never be sure of the true story."  
"Of course! Continue, please". Levy encouraged him. Metalicana smiled at her curiosity and continued.

Queen Mavis was young for a queen but she was respected and loved by all. When Zeref came to Magnolia she tried her best to reason with him, to tell him that death was never a good ending to a problem, even if it was war. Zeref laughed at her attempts and threatened not only her but also the kingdom. If she didn't give it to him he would kill them all. Mavis knew she couldn't give her kingdom to this maniac and defended her kingdom. Zeref laughed once again and declared war against Magnolia.  
The war lasted for almost a year until Mavis no longer could defend her kingdom. Her last attempt to save her kingdom was to throw a potion she had gotten from a witch at Zeref. She died once he was hit and he was sealed away. Unfortunately wasn't the potion strong enough to keep him away for ever. The seal kept him away for about 400 years but know he is soon to walk free again.  
"And that is the story of Zeref." Metalicana finished.  
Levy stared at him, "He's over 400-years old? How is that even possible? And magic doesn't even exist does it?" She asked.  
"Who knows. But now to your story, what is happening in this land these days?" He asked her.  
"Oh, ehm, well." She started but sighed. "I guess we are preparing for a war against Zeref and a dragon, your son, Gajeel, is to train a new army since our own has yet to return from their mission, I am about to be married to a prince in a few days, but other than that nothing much. "She answered with another sigh. Metalicana seemed to be processing the information he had received.  
"I see, so he's still good at swords-play, huh." He muttered. Shifting his gaze up to the blue-haired girl he smirked. "I guess that's it for today, it is getting late and you shouldn't be here, remember." He said.  
"Oh, yeah, I suppose." Levy answered a bit disappointed. She got up and gather the tea-tray and started walking towards the stairs. Taking one step up she turned slightly and looked at the prisoner. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" She said a bit unsure. Metalicana merely nodded, as did Levy to that response and walked the rest of the stairs. Her mind couldn't grasp the information about Zeref. Slowly she disappeared with her candle and the corridor turned dark.  
"We both know that isn't the real story of Zeref." A voice said. Metalicana directed his body to the voice and answered. "I know, but did you really want me to tell the truth about Zeref to your daughter? How he slaughtered so many and made them suffer and that he's still after the rulers of Magnolia?". A torch lightened the corridor once again and the man holding the torch placed it in a holder and stood in front of the prisoner.  
"Did you, king Makarov?" Metalicana asked again.  
"No, I do not." Makarov answered, "Neither do I really want her to know anything about Zeref or to find out about him from you." He continued.  
"Well, then you have problems, don't you? Unless you want to tell her that you have been spying on her, your choice completely." Metalicana said and dragged his hand through his hair.  
Makarov glared at the man behind the bars. "And you are not to say a word about me being here either, do you understand Redfox?" He said. Metalicana nodded, and spoke as Makarov walked away. "Do you really think she is ready to rule this kingdom?" He asked the king. Makarov stopped and lowered his head. "What other choice do I have? She is the only heir to the throne." Metalicana just stared as the king slowly walked back and sat down where his daughter had been seated not to long ago.  
"What about that son of yours?" Metalicana asked. Makarov looked up, "How do you know of Ivan?" He asked surprised.  
"I have been important to the kingdom for a long time, you do remember that don't you? We have after all had an agreement since the day your son was born, and his kid is almost the same age as Gajeel." Metalicana answered.  
"Of course I remember old friend, you brought something special to this town. As for Ivan, he is no longer an heir to the throne, he was banished some years ago." Makarov said.  
"Well, his kid then, that lightning boy, what was his name?" Metalicana pondered.  
"Laxus," Makarov answered quietly, "His name is Laxus."  
"Yeah, why can't he take the throne?" Metalicana asked.  
Makarov sighed, "Because he rejected it a few years ago, actually he rejected it when I banished Ivan. Said he didn't want to have anything to do with that damn chair." Makarov answered.  
"So where is he now?" The prisoner asked.  
"He is the leader of a special troop called the thunder tribe, currently out on a mission to find information about Zeref." Makarov said. Metalicana blinked at him, "Guess your grand-kid is as thickheaded as my kid." He muttered with a small smile playing on his lips.  
Makarov chuckled, "Yes, I believe so. However, Laxus promised me not to tell anyone about him being my grandchild, as you must do too!" He said.  
Metalicana nodded, "Of course your highness, on one condition though."  
"What might that be?" Makarov asked as he stood up and was ready to leave, feeling the conversation slowly ending.  
"Take care of Gajeel for me and make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble." Metalicana said and sighed sadly, not being able to see his kid grow up.  
"Of course, you have my word as a king on it. Now I must take my leave, please be gentle with my daughter, she has a very fragile heart." Makarov said and left with the torch leaving the corridor in darkness again.  
"As you wish, king, as you wish." Metalicana said and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Gajeel awoke abruptly by a loud knocking on his door the next morning. Blinking the sleep away and slowly getting up he cursed inaudibly. Putting on a pair of pants and a shirt he drew a hand through his messy hair to tame it a bit. He walked down the stairs and out in the shop only to see two guards standing outside his forge.  
"What the hell does those dipshits want now?" He muttered and opened the door reluctantly.  
The two guards walked in and blocked the door, Gajeel just looked at them. ' They better not be here to arrest me, I am not in the mood for that.' he thought  
"Gajeel Redfox, you are to be present at the kingdom in ten minutes to begin the training of the new army." One of them said with a rough voice. Gajeel blinked at them. It took him a few minutes to realize what they were talking about and he was pretty sure the guard would have repeated what he had just said if he hadn't figured out the reason for them being there just in time. Glaring again at the guards for the rough and early wake-up call he turned around and walked up his stairs. This time it was the guards turn to be taken by surprise. They looked at each other and blinked and was then ready to yell at the blacksmith to come down or they would go up when Gajeel came down from his room, fully dressed with his cat tucked in under his arm and a sword swung over his right shoulder.  
"Get yer asses out of my forge so we can go to that damn castle." Gajeel yelled at them and shoved them out when they wouldn't move. He locked the door and let Pantherlily down on the ground.  
The walk to the castle was quiet and uncomfortable. Gajeel was glaring as much as he could, with his hands in his pockets and slumped shoulders. Whoever passed them by greeted the guards quickly and hurried away without as much as a side glance at the blacksmith. Soon enough they arrived and Gajeel was shown to a small training area behind the castle, just a few steps away from the garden. Dumping his sword on the ground he stretched his shoulders and arms and then started to warm up. When he was done he sat down on the ground with Lily sitting patiently beside him waiting for the king.

He had waited for surely thirty minutes when he finally heard footsteps, but glancing up it wasn't who he expected it to be. A woman with long snow-white hair stood above him, her beauty would have made any man breathless but Gajeel was out of breath for a completely different reason. Staring wide-eyed at the woman in front of him he slowly stood up and towered her.  
"B-barmaid?! What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, still shocked for seeing her at the training area.  
"Oh my! I didn't know you would be here Gajeel." Mirajane answered and smiled sweetly, "I suppose you are here for the sword training too?" She asked him. Gajeel, who couldn't form words, only shook his head and tried to answer. Even though he was trying his hardest not to show the woman he was shaking with fear, it didn't work to good. Mirajane Strauss wasn't called the She-Devil for nothing and Gajeel had learned that the painful way. Swallowing the lump in his throat he mentally kicked himself and started talking.  
"Nah, ain't here to learn, I'm here to teach!" He said and only then realized what she had said, "What do ya mean too?" He asked bewildered.  
Mirajane giggled, "Oh I am here with the rest of Fairy Tail, the king called us in and said we were to help protect this country. So you are the one training us huh?" She answered and sure enough was the rest of the regulars and workers from Fairy Tail showing up from the castle garden and walking out on the training field.  
"Are you freakin' kiddin' me?" he muttered when he saw exactly whom he was going to teach.  
"Gajeel, I can see you are prepared for today!" King Makarov said and gestured to the sword beside the blacksmith. The others from Fairy Tail was standing in a group looking between the king and the well-known red-eyed man. "Though we do have newer swords here, but I suppose you already knew that, since you are the one making them." The king continued.  
Gajeel scoffed, "Tsk, it ain't always the newest that are the best, you should know that. 'Sides, this is the sword I always train with!"  
Makarov nodded, "Very well then, I believe you have met the once you are to train?" He asked. Gajeel glanced over the faces of the people standing around them. He saw the booze-chick, her father probably already out of town, the She-Devil and her siblings, the painter, even the smoker and drinker, who really was guards at the palace, the two shooter and more. Gajeel couldn't believe all these people was here to learn from him, and he couldn't remember their names either. Sighing again he was about to start the training when a few voices reached their ears.  
"Wait!" one of the voices said.  
Turning around Gajeel saw someone he hoped he wouldn't run into again.  
"Prince Gray? What are you doing here?" Makarov asked the prince who stood with his lifeguard and jester beside him.  
"We heard about the training and figured we should be able to fight too, or get better at it at least." Gray answered.  
"I understand, I hope this is okay with you Gajeel!" Makarov said and turned to look at the black-haired man.  
"Tsk, can we just get started so I can go home?" Gajeel muttered. The ones from Fairy Tail rolled their eyes at the man while Gray, Natsu and Erza grabbed a sword and sat down on a stock nearby. Natsu was about to yell at Gajeel but was silenced by Erza, he had not forgotten what that metal faced moron had done to him.  
Sighing, Gajeel decided to start the training.  
"Alright, sit down and shut yer traps and I will explain the basics." Gajeel yelled and grabbed his sword. "Now I just need someone to fight against." He continued and looked at them. Everyone stared at him but no one really seemed that excited about helping him, except that pink-haired idiot, who waved his hand back and forth. Gajeel was considering picking him but then saw someone better for the task.  
"Oi! Rainwoman, get over here, I need yer help!" He yelled at the blue-haired maid who was walking by the princess and Lucy. Juvia looked up questioningly, and then walked over to him slowly after she had gotten the princess approval.  
"What is it you want from Juvia, Gajeel?" She asked him when she stood in front of him. Gajeel picked a sword from the basket of swords the guards had placed on the field, and handed it to Juvia who suspiciously took the sword in her hand.  
"I need ya to fight with me so I can show them the basics." He answered and got in a fighting stance. Juvia blinked at him, did he expect her to fight with him now?  
"J-Juvia isn't sure that's such a good idea!" Juvia stuttered.  
"Yeah, I agree." Someone from the audience yelled, "After all, she is just a woman." Both Gajeel and Juvia looked at the watchers and then back at each other, anger showing in Gajeel's eyes but he tried to compose himself.  
"She is one of the best sword-players I know, and she knows the basics which is why it will be easier to show with her than with any of you!" Gajeel yelled back and once again looked at the girl before him. Juvia nodded and took a fighting stance herself.  
"Okay, first thing we will show you is the footwork. Ya need to be light on yer feet but still balanced." Gajeel said and crouched a bit as Juvia did the same. He then nodded to the girl to show her he was ready. She took a leap and ran against Gajeel, her sword gripped in both hands can crashing down on his. Gajeel was bent back quite far but managed to push away Juvia. He then avoided every swing Juvia throw at him and managed to attack her too. Juvia, who had been training with Gajeel before dodged the attack and swiftly jumped back.  
"Ya see? I was abled to defend my self against her attacks by being able to push her away with my strength and by jumping out of the way because I was easy and light on my feet." Gajeel said, "You must always be ready for an attack." He added. He then attacked Juvia and they fought for a while, showing the technique of the foot-work. They swung their swords and was soon panting. But Juvia was ready and was moving for a final blow. 'If Juvia defeats Gajeel, then Prince Gray must notice her' she thought as she rushed towards her opponent. Gajeel didn't have time to defend himself, since Juvia was quite fast. His sword was beaten out of his grip and he was suddenly down on the ground. Juvia took this as a victory and turned to the prince. 'Did Prince Gray see that?' She thought and saw Gray staring wide-eyed at them. Juvia was in heaven! Gray was almost only looking at her.  
Gajeel, who was still on the ground saw Juvia's distraction and used to his advantages. Quickly he tripped her on his legs, grabbed her sword and towered her with the sword pointing at her chest. "And most important of all! Never take your eyes of the opponent!" He said. The others started chatter and comment on what they had just seen. Gajeel was proud of his way of showing the most important rule in that way, despite it being a mere coincidence. But then the one thing that shouldn't had happened, happened. He took his eyes off his opponent, because there she was. Standing not to far away from them with the blonde maid, that somehow reminded Gajeel of a bunny, princess Levy stood laughing. Her laughter chimed like little bells and her eyes twinkled in the sun. Gajeel couldn't stop staring at her. 'What the hell am I doing?' He thought but still couldn't help himself. 'I-I can't do this. I can't think this. Focus Gajeel, focus. You don't deserve someone as amazing as her anyway, she's way to good for you. She probably doesn't care about a low-life like you anyway. Better to just stay away.' But something in him told him otherwise. He snapped out of his thoughts to just be able to dodge the swords end that came swiping down, barely scratching his cheek.  
"Shit" he hissed at the sting it caused. Juvia who had noticed the trance Gajeel had been in had taken the opportunity and attacked.  
"Perhaps Gajeel should listen to his own advice, never take your eyes off the opponent, right?" she whispered to him and smiled at his shocked face. Getting his pose back together Gajeel squared his shoulders and got in a fighting stance once again. He hoped with all his might that no one besides Juvia, especially not the barmaid, had noticed. He knew he would be in hell if she had.  
"I swear, Rainwoman, if you tell anyone about this I will make your life a living hell." Gajeel hissed to Juvia. Juvia nodded, "Of course Gajeel, Juvia understands, Juvia will not tell anyone that Gajeel is in love with the princess." she said and giggled at Gajeel's face and blush.  
"I-I." He started but wasn't sure how to continue so he just put on his meanest glare and directed it at the maid, Juvia however didn't even flinch, she was far to used to Gajeel to even be scared of him.  
"If that is all, then Juvia will go and help the princess." She said and gave the sword to Gajeel as she turned around and walked to the princess. Gajeel took a deep breath and turned to the group he was teaching.  
"Okay, everybody grab a partner and grab a sword." He yelled at them and muttered, "This is going to be a long day."

Levy glanced at the hard-working man and smiled, she had noticed, though it was obvious he believed she hadn't, the glances and stares he had directed at her. The small blush that had formed on his cheeks and darkened the tip of his ears. Twirling the thin umbrella in her hand she gracefully walked over to a bench nearer the battle field. On gloved hand straightened the dress once she was seated and the other still held the umbrella. Levy was not supposed to be, but she was very fascinated by the swordplay. She carefully followed the movement of the swing of the blade that the blacksmith held. Okay, so maybe she was more fascinated by the blacksmith than the fencing, but still. Letting out a soft sigh she let a small smile pass her lips as she continued to observe the man. He had divided the others into pairs and they were now working on their footwork. He walked around and observed them and yelled at them from times to times. Suddenly Natsu started yelling back and they started a brawl in which the other men gladly joined. She sighed once again.  
"Like him that much, huh?" Lucy, who had settled beside her, asked. Levy didn't even cared about the comment the maid had made, she just nodded and sighed once more.  
"Even though I doubt he could ever fancy someone as me." Levy said in a low voice. Lucy looked at her and then at the other maid that was seated on the princess' other side.  
"Juvia believes that Gajeel fancies you more than you think." Juvia said and gently placed her hands in her lap.  
"What makes you say that Juvia? Why would he care for someone like me?" Levy asked with a frown. Lucy laughed at the princess, "What happened with the smile and content sighs? Only a minute ago you seemed pretty sure he cared for you!" She said.  
"Yeah, that was before I started thinking about what he could really see in me." Levy answered and sighed. Both Juvia and Lucy looked at her and placed a hand each on her shoulders.  
"Perhaps you should talk to him." Juvia said. Lucy nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it looks like they are having a break, go and talk to him." she encouraged the girl and gave her a light bump with her shoulder. Levy looked at the two maids and smiled, they really were great friends.  
"Fine, but later we are talking about your relationship with Natsu," She said and pointed at Lucy, "And yours with Gray." she added and pointed at Juvia. Both girls got extremely red and spluttered different excuses and reasons to why they shouldn't. Levy laughed and got up to talk to the blacksmith.

* * *

Gajeel sat down and drank some water from a stone jug he had brought. Resting in the shadow from a great oak he calmly patted Pantherlily's head and leaned back on the trunk. Suddenly he heard someone sit down beside him and felt fabric brush against his legs. Glancing over he blushed immediately and turned the other way to avoid the brown eyes of the princess.  
"W-what do you want from me." He managed to stutter out. This was so wrong, Gajeel didn't stutter. He cursed quietly at himself for being so sissy. He heard her laugh and turned to look at her.  
"I just wanted to give you some company, is there anything wrong with that?" She asked him innocently. Gajeel just looked at her. What happened with the stuttering girl he had met in his forge a few days ago? He shook his head, this one was crazy.  
"Tsk, why would you want to give me company?" He asked her.  
"Why not?!" She said a bit annoyingly, "Perhaps I like spending time with you." She stated boldly but failed miserably at hiding her blush. Gajeel looked at her and then broke down in laughter.  
"Ghihi, You like spending time with me?" He laughed and looked at her. She blushed even more and smiled shyly.  
"Yeah, what about it? Can't handle someone who dares to talk back to you?" She asked him which made him blush a bit. She laughed and soon he joined her.  
"Well, you're not to bad company either, shrimp!" He answered and grinned. Blushing even more she turned her head away and tried to come up with another topic before her heart burst out of her chest.  
"So, how is it training them?" She asked carefully.  
"Tsk, they're a bunch of crazy morons. Especially that pink-haired brat." He answered and glared at the jester.  
"Oh, Natsu you mean? He is a jester in Gray's court." Levy said and followed his gaze to the pink-haired jester and her blonde maid.  
"Gihi, suits him." Gajeel said in a mocking tone. Then his face got serious and he glanced at Levy, with a sigh he drew his hand through his hair. "When's the wedding?" He asked her. Levy glanced at him and noticed the saddened look he had though it quickly turned into merely a frown. She looked at her hands in her lap and sighed, "Two weeks I believe." Gajeel looked away, "I thought it was in a few days." He answered with a raspy voice. Levy nodded, "It was, but due to the lack of soldiers they postponed it." Neither said anything else, they just both side and looked different directions.  
"What are you going to do about it, the wedding I mean?" Gajeel managed to force out of his throat.  
"I'm not sure, both me and Gray was going to talk to father about it but." She sighed, "I'm not sure how to tell him, I guess I'm scared he won't care and force me into it." She added. Gajeel looked at her and then down on his cat that had fallen asleep in his lap.  
"I guess it ain't an easy choice." He muttered.  
"Well, is that your cat?" Levy suddenly changed topic, pointing at Lily. Gajeel looked from the girl to his cat and shook his head at her attempt to talk about something else.  
"Yeah," He grunted, "This is Pantherlily, my only friend I s'pose." Gajeel answered.  
"He's cute." Levy said and carefully stroked the black cat. Gajeel stiffened, "He ain't cute." He said annoyed. Levy looked up at him, "Of course he is cute." She said, "He's a cat, most cats are cute." Gajeel shook his head, "Not Lil', he's a damn annoying cat and fighter, but he ain't cute." Gajeel retorted. Levy wasn't sure whether to sigh or laugh. 'What a stubborn man." She thought.  
"Well I find him cute, and you can't change my opinion." She stated and crossed her arms firmly.  
"Tsk, stubborn shrimp." Gajeel muttered.  
"Perhaps it is time for me to leave." Levy said suddenly after a while. Gajeel looked up at her and watched her as she brushed some dirt off her dress.  
"Yeah," He grunted, "Perhaps you should he said and handed her the umbrella she had with her, but remained seated.  
"I guess I'll see you around?" Levy said a bit unsure whether she wanted it to be a question or not.  
Gajeel nodded, "Yeah." Levy then turned around and walked away from the tree and the blacksmith. She disappeared trough the garden with her maids and Gajeel sighed.  
"Shit." He muttered before he too got up and headed to the battle field where the others were getting ready.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry, sorry, sorry for taking so long time with new chapters! I will get better, I hope. So to remove some angst from the manga (I hope you all have read it! Newest made some parts of my day!) I dedicate most of this chapter to Gruvia! :D**

**~Over and out~**

* * *

Gray was weary and tired when he returned to the castle later that day. He threw his shirt on the ground and lied down on his bed with closed eyes. The swords training was harder than he had thought it would be. They had been practicing for a few hours on just the foot work and even though it pained him to say it, that blacksmith was a good teacher. He still remembered how easy that maid had fought with him and wondered where she had learned that. She would definitely have to ask her about that some time. A knock on the door made Gray open his eyes and sit up slightly.  
"Come in!" He yelled and the door opened slightly. A woman's head showed behind the door and ocean-blue eyes met his.  
"Ah, uhm.. J-Juvia is sorry if she's interrupting prince Gray!" She said and bowed her head.  
"Not at all." Gray answered with a shake of his head," you were actually the one I wanted to talk to." He said and sat up.  
"Y-you want to talk to Juvia?" She stuttered with red cheeks.  
"Yeah, come in." He said. Juvia did as he said and closed the door behind her. Standing in front of the door she fiddled with her hands and looked at her feet, not sure what to do next.  
"So, Juvia," Gray started and studied her thoroughly, "Where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked her. Juvia looked up from her feet and was a little bit startled by the question. 'Why does prince Gray wants to know that?' Juvia thought and met the curious gaze of the prince.  
"Ehm, Juvia learned it from Gajeel." she answered weakly, and looked at the wall next to her. Gray blinked. _'She learned it from the blacksmith?'_ he thought. "Oh, how do you know him?" He asked and was for some reason a bit jealous at the blacksmith.  
"Juvia and Gajeel grew more or less up together. They stole for a mad man called Jose when they were younger but Juvia got taken in as a maid in the castle and Gajeel was left all alone." She answered and was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the way the conversation was heading. Gray, who noticed the maid squirming by the door decided to drop it. But he couldn't help but wonder if there was something going on between the maid and the blacksmith.  
"Well, this is a great city. I haven't really seen much of it, would you mind showing me around some day? Tomorrow perhaps?" Gray asked her and stood up from the bed. Juvia's eyes lit up at the question and she stared at the prince with a wide smile on her face.  
"Of course, Of course! Juvia will absolutely show prince Gray around! Juvia will be back tomorrow after breakfast!" She said and skipped out of the prince's bedroom before he managed to say a thing.  
_'Odd girl, definitely an odd girl.'_ he thought and laid down on the bed again.

* * *

The next day came quickly and Gray awoke at the same time he always did. He got up, got dressed and messily combed his hair with his hand. Once out the door he was met by a guard and his maid who lead him to where the breakfast was to be served. He joined the king and princess and ate in silence. Not much was uttered during the breakfast, just a few pointers about the upcoming wedding and some quick glances exchanged by the prince and princess. With eating done, he was escorted to his bedroom again and sat down not sure what to do. A knock on the door and Gray suddenly remembered the conversation he had with the blue-haired maid the other day.  
"Juvia?" He muttered.  
The door opened and sure enough, the maid was standing there.  
"Uhm, Juvia was supposed to show you around town today, right?" She asked, a bright blush visible on her cheeks.  
"Sure, let's get going before flame-head finds out and tags along. Or worse. Erza." Gray says and walked out the door with Juvia right behind.  
They left castle grounds and Juvia took the lead showing him every corner of the town. Gray had to admit it, it was a pretty cool town. She showed him the town square, the shops, even the forest that was surrounding the city.  
"And this is-" Juvia started but was interrupted by a voice.  
"JUVIA! I AM BACK FROM MY QUEST!" A white haired man yelled as he ran towards the pair. Juvia blinked at the man and Gray just stared. There was something oddly familiar about him.  
"Juvia my love, I hurried back to you as fast as I could." He said. The man was about as tall as Gray with white spiky hair and a blue coat and something that seemed to be parts of an armor.  
"Oh, ehm.. L-Lyon, Juvia is surprised to see you." Juvia answered a bit unsure.  
"Oh my dear, it's only natural to act like that when you are in love!" Lyon answered.  
"B-but Juvia doesn't love Lyon." Juvia said.  
"Oh nonsense my dear, of course you do." Lyon said more or less paralyzed by the woman in front of him.  
"I'm pretty sure she said she wasn't interested." Gray spoke up from beside. Lyon eyed him thoroughly.  
"And who are you?" He asked the prince with a sour face.  
"Oh, Juvia is sorry. This is prince Gray from the city of Hargeon, he is here to marry the princess." Juvia answered. The two men stared at each other before they both smirked.  
"So it is you! I thought I recognized that stupid face." Lyon said and started to along with Gray walk in circles with their eyes on each other at all times.  
"Vastia, didn't think I would see you anytime soon. Still full of yourself I presume." Gray retorted. At some point both of them had taken off their shirts and was now walking around with bare chests as a small crowd was forming.  
"So little prince Gray is here to marry the princess, huh? How much you must've changed since I saw you last." Lyon said as he pressed his forehead against Gray's.  
"Yeah, so what? Why are you here anyway?" he asked and pressed his head against Lyons.  
"I got a mission and was sent here a few months ago to work." Lyon answered, "And that's when I met the beautiful Juvia!" he continued and glanced at said woman. Juvia blushed and looked away.  
Gray glanced annoyed between the maid and the man in front of him.  
"Whatever, we should probably head back to the castle, right Juvia?" Gray asked and grabbed her wrist and started dragging her away from the town square.  
"P-prince Gray?" Juvia exclaimed. _'What does this mean? Does Prince Gray intend on taking Juvia somewhere private and- ,Oh My Goodness.'_ Juvia thought and she was in heaven. Her and prince Gray alone, in his chambers, or an ally. Anyway really would work for Juvia. Juvia swayed a little and blushed madly. Gray, who was still dragging her, didn't notice anything Juvia did, he was to focused about getting back to the castle. Another thought made Juvia stop thinking about the prince.  
"Lyon said that prince Gray had changed since the last time they'd met. How does prince Gray know Lyon?" Juvia asked the prince when he started to slow down.  
"He used to live with me and my foster mom in the castle, I guess you could say that he was like a brother. We always used to compete when we were younger, then one day he was gone. I guess he took mom's death just as hard as I did." Gray said and sighed.  
Juvia blinked and looked down at her feet. "J-Juvia didn't know prince Gray's mother was dead." She said sadly. Gray looked at the girl and noticed that the clouds were getting darker.  
"Hey, don't look so down. It happened a long time ago, it's nothing I can do anything about anyway. Let's hurry back before the rain comes." Gray said and quickened his pace once again. They didn't make it far before it came pouring down, drenching them to the bone. They were just outskirts of town and ran to take cover under some trees. Panting they looked out and tried to see which way the castle was but due too all the rain it was nearly impossible.  
Gray sighed and looked up at the crown of the tree.  
"It's lovely, isn't it." Juvia said silently. Gray looked at her and saw her stare at the rain that was pouring down from the sky, creating puddles on the road.  
Gray shrugged, "I don't know, I find it quite depressing" Juvia froze at that comment but then relaxed.  
"Juvia suppose that not everyone can see the beauty in the rain, but Juvia finds it calming." the spoke, "drip, drip, drop." she mimicked the sound from the droplets falling from the tree.  
"Is that why the blacksmith called you Rainwoman?" Gray asked her and saw how she turned her head away from the rain. Her hair was wet and was plastered to her shoulders and forehead. Juvia nodded, "Juvia and Gajeel met on a rainy day and Gajeel decided that it was Juvia who brought the rain." Gray nodded, "I see."  
"How about prince Gray?" Juvia asked him.  
"What about me?" He asked her back. Juvia smiled slightly and looked at the rain that was decreasing. "What do you find beautiful?" She asked him.  
Gray breathed out the word, "beautiful?", never taking his eyes off the blue-haired woman.  
"I-…" he started but was interrupted by a guard.  
"Your highness, there you are, we have been looking for you since the rain started. Let's hurry inside, the king has something big to announce." The guard said and offered an umbrella to Gray, which Juvia took and held it over the prince and some over herself. The guard started walking but Gray stopped and turned to face Juvia.  
"I-.." he started once again and hawked before changing what he was about to say. "Thank you for showing me the town today, it was a lot of fun." He said and turned his head away to hide the small blush. Juvia did the same and smiled. "Juvia enjoyed spending time with prince Gray." Then Gray did something that surprised the maid. He pulled her in beside him with a firm grip around her waist.  
"There's enough room for us both under the umbrella." He said and Juvia blushed madly.  
'_Oh my goodness, prince Gray is holding Juvia, prince Gray is holding Juvia closely.'_ she thought and let her trail of thoughts go wild from there.  
"Please hurry up your highness, you don't want to catch a cold." The guard yelled.  
"Tsk, catch a cold.." He muttered under his breath and lead Juvia after the guard.

* * *

Natsu was sighing and looking out the window with a bored expression. Why did it have to rain so much? There was nothing to do inside. He sighed again.  
"Can you stop with the sighing?" Lucy asked him from the desk where she was seated.  
"But Luuuce, it's so boring!" Natsu whined.  
"Well I'm sorry but I can't control the weather. Just relax and, I don't know, read or something." Lucy said and continued with her writing.  
"Whatcha' doing, Luce?" he asked her and jumped down from the window.  
"I'm writing." She answered shortly and turned back to her papers. Natsu sighed once again and laid down on her bed.  
"Why don't you go talk to Gray or something?" Lucy asked him when she heard him sigh again.  
"'Cause Ice-princess is out with that other maid or something." Natsu grumbled. Lucy stopped what she was doing and stared wide-eyed at the pink-haired boy.  
"What did you say?" she asked him.  
"That stripper is out or something?" Natsu answered.  
"Yeah, but with who?" Lucy pursued.  
"Ehm, that other maid, Julia, no that's not it." Natsu mumbled.  
"Juvia?" the blonde girl said. Natsu nodded, "Yeah, her. Why do you wonder?"  
Lucy stood up and looked at the fire-eater. "Sorry Natsu, but I have to go and talk to the princess. I promise to take you out for dinner later if you stay here and don't talk to anyone."  
Natsu just blinked at her. "What's the matter Luce?"  
She smiled at him. Despite being an idiot he was a very good friend and she knew she was lucky to have him.  
"Nothing's wrong Natsu, it's just a girl-thing. I'll see you later! Remember to stay here." She said and walked out from the room.  
"Weirdo." Natsu said and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.

* * *

Levy was sitting comfortably in a large chair in her room reading a book when someone knocked on her door. Looking up she didn't get the chance to say anything when the door burst open and the blonde maid stood panting  
"Lucy, what's wrong?" Levy asked her worriedly. Then Lucy started giggling and smile widely. "She was out with him!" She said skipping around the room.  
"What are you talking about?" Levy asked not sure what was going on.  
"Juvia, she was out with Gray all day!" Lucy squealed. Levy dropped her book and smiled widely.  
"No way?! We must find her as fast as possible and ask her about the details." Levy said and got up from the chair. As if on cue there was another knock on the door and suddenly said blue-haired maid stood in the opening. Both girls looked at her and dragged her in.  
"Juvia, you have to tell us about your meeting with Gray." Levy said when she had sat Juvia down on her bed and was sitting beside her.  
"Did he kiss you?" Lucy asked and got a blush as response from the girl.  
"Prince Gray kissing Juvia." Juvia said and smiled brightly as she imagined all the things that could've happened. Levy and Lucy sweat dropped and tried to snap Juvia out of her thoughts.  
"What happened Juvia? Tell us." Levy pursued with Lucy smiling and nodding beside.  
"Ehm, J-Juvia was just showing prince Gray around town and then we hid from the rain under some trees." Juvia said and couldn't get rid of the blush.  
"Oh, what more?" Lucy asked and leaned closer to Juvia.  
"Oh, ehm, a-a guard came with an umbrella and told us to hurry, so Juvia took the umbrella and held it over prince Gray and, and then he pulled Juvia closer so she was too under the umbrella and said "there's enough room for us both under the umbrella.". " Juvia said and fiddled with her hands.  
"Aaw." Both girls said at the same times.  
"That is so sweet." Levy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I never knew Gray could be that sweet." Lucy agreed. Juvia glared at the blonde and muttered, "Love-rival.", unnoticed by Lucy. Juvia then got up, still drenched and walked towards the door.  
"The king has something to tell us so perhaps we should head down." She said and opened the door, ignoring the splitter splatter sound the water from her dress was making as it dropped on the floor. Levy squirmed in her seat and bit her lip.  
"Something wrong your highness?" Lucy asked her.  
"I.. I might have mentioned the part about me and Gray not wanting to get married." She mumbled and looked up to meet two wide-eyed girls staring at her.  
"You what?" They shrieked at the same time.  
"I just may have mentioned it but I didn't think he actually heard it, or would bring it up this soon." Levy said as panic filled her voice.  
"We don't know that he is going to talk about that, right." Lucy said and tried to calm the princess down. Levy swallowed and nodded, "Y-yeah, let's go and see what he wants."  
The three girls got up and left the room to see what the king might want.

* * *

Makarov stood in his chamber waiting for the young princess and prince to arrive. He wasn't sure how to tell them about the decision he had made but he knew he had to. He sighed and gently rubbed his eyes, the years was weary on him and he knew that he needed someone to take over the kingdom soon. He thought back to what the prisoner had asked him and really considered telling Laxus to take the throne, he knew Levy didn't want the throne anyway. Looking out his window he saw the cloud slowly moving away and the suns beams showing. The sound of the door opening made him turn just so he could face his daughter and the prince. Their maids and guards were standing beside them. Makarov noticed the depressed looks on Jet and Droy and felt some pity for them, not just because their crush was about to get married off to someone else but also because he knew his daughter had already given her heart to someone else. Shifting his gaze he saw a drenched Juvia standing with her head bowed beside Levy, stealing glances at the prince who was equally wet and looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Makarov smiled slightly, neither of them was feeling the way towards each other as you should when you were about to get married.  
"Levy, prince Gray, I need to talk to you in private. It is rather important." Makarov said and motioned for them to come in alone. Levy and Gray looked at each other and stepped in the room while Erza closed the door behind them.  
"You wanted to tell us something, father?" Levy asked unsure as she kept wrinkling her dress.  
"Yes, it is about the two of you and your wedding." He said and looked at the nervous faces of the two children.  
"As you both know, we have postponed the wedding and moved it forward. Because of the threat we have also prepared a lot of soldiers to be there and protect, but I figured that we needed this wedding to be done as soon as possible, despite the danger that is awaiting. That is why I have decided to have the wedding in four days!" Makarov said with a firm voice.  
"Four days?!" Both Levy and Gray exclaimed. This was not what Levy had expected that her father was going to talk to them about.  
"Yes, four days. That way, hopefully more soldiers will be back from missions and the ones training with Ga-, Mr. Redfox will be prepared enough. They will also have time to learn some first aid and medic from our own healer. Unless you have a good reason for canceling the wedding." Makarov said and looked at the two. Levy and Gray exchanged a look and Gray was about to step forward to say something when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. He bowed his head and spoke quietly.  
"Will it be alright if I attend those days too? To learn first aid I mean."  
"Of course, I'm sure they might need some more help anyway. They only get a few days to learn how to defend a kingdom and I don't expect them to be skilled swords players in that time. I just hope it's enough for them to be able to defend themselves and some citizens until more of my troops return." Makarov answered and paced the room slowly.  
"My dear, is there anything you would like to add? You have been very quiet. You know that we can call off this wedding if you don't want to do it." Makarov said with a calm and kind voice. Levy looked at him, small tears forming in the corner of her eyes.  
"I-I don't want…" she started but then changed her mind. "I don't want to wait to long either. I-it's a good idea to have the wedding as soon as possible." Makarov nodded and smiled sadly.  
"That is all, you may return to your rooms and I will inform the rest of the castle." Makarov continued and walked to his desk. Levy and Gray bowed and walked out, both going different ways once out of the door.

_'Why, why didn't I say that I wanted to call the wedding off? Why didn't I stop it?'_ Levy thought as the tears rolled down her cheeks and she almost ran to her room.  
"Your highness, what's wrong?" Jet and Droy called out as she ran past them.  
"J-just leave me alone." She sobbed and slammed the door behind her. The guards looked at each other worriedly. Never before had they seen Levy so upset.

_'I'm sorry Levy, but this is what mother wanted me to do. I'm sure of it. I'm sorry Juvia, I-I don't deserve you anyway. Stay with Lyon.'_ Gray thought as he walked to his chamber and closed the door without even looking at his maid or guard.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It is here! Yay. I have been having so much trouble with this damn story.. I have written parts for newer chapters but been stuck on this one. Well, well, I finished it now though. Enjoy! **

**~ Over and out. **

* * *

Two days had passed since Levy and Gray had talked with Makarov, which meant two days until the wedding. Neither of them had said a word to the other and they were constantly avoiding each other. At the moment Levy was seated on a chair in the dining room. The tables had been moved and so had everything else, the room was practically empty. The people inside were patiently waiting for someone and were all seated on chairs. Levy glanced around and caught the intense stare from Gajeel. They hadn't really discussed anything since Levy had called his cat cute, they had barely met since then. Averting her gaze she looked towards the doors. From them came a tall woman with pink hair tied up in a neat bun, behind her scurried a little girl with two long blue pigtails. The older woman wore a bored expression. Her clothes were a simple wine-red dress and a red cape. The little girl wore a white dress with blue details, it had short arms and frills on the skirt. She stood a bit behind the elderly woman and looked quite nervous.  
"Alright, the only reason I am here today is because that old fool asked me. To be honest I don't care too much about humans so you better not waste my time!" The older woman said and glared at everyone that was seated.  
"My name is Porlyusica and I am the healer in this town. This is my daughter Wendy, she will aid me." She continued and gestured to the young girl.  
"I-I am p-pleased to meet y-you." She stuttered and bowed deep.  
"Wendy, you don't have to bow to them. And what are you staring at?" Porlyusica said with an annoyed voice.  
No one made another sound. Porlyusica kept her glare and straightened up even more.  
"To begin with you will work in pairs and practice on each other. I will give you two minutes to fix the groups yourself." she said and opened the bag she had brought with her.  
Everyone found someone to be with. Lucy with Natsu, Gray with Erza, Cana with Mirajane and so on. Levy sat still on her chair and tried to find someone to work with. Behind her Jet and Droy bickered about who should help the princess. Suddenly there was a shadow spreading around her and a deep voice spoke.  
"Ya need a partner?"  
Levy turned around and gasped, "G-Gajeel?"  
"'Cause I'll lend you a hand." He said. Both Jet and Droy gaped at the scene.  
"S-sure." she answered with a slight blush in her cheeks. Levy stood up and walked with Gajeel over to an empty space while Jet and Droy just stared after them.

Porlyusica gave everyone some bandages and band-aids and informed them what to do. Two and two they put the bandages on each other, took it off and put it on again.  
"I don't see what this is good for" Gajeel scoffed and watched as Levy carefully put the bandage around his bicep.  
"I don't know, I think it's rather important to know." Levy said, never taking her eyes off his arm. He sat there for a few minutes, watching her. The way she stuck her tongue out when she gently tried to tie the badge, how she kept pushing a strand of hair behind her ear but it fell back just as fast. But mostly the way she made his arm tingle at every touch and, at least he thought, the way she blushed every time she touched him. He had been staring for quite a while when he heard a quiet cough. Looking up he met a pair of hazel brown eyes.  
"Ehm, i-it's your turn." Levy said and handed him a bandage.  
"Uh, yeah, right." He answered and averted his eyes from hers.  
He fumbled with the bandages until he started to slowly wrap it around her arm.  
_'Damn it, why am I shaking?'_ He thought and tried to steady his hand.  
Levy was tense and ready for the hands of the blacksmith to be rough, _'Great, I'll probably have a bruise in the morning.'_ she thought but was surprised by the gentleness in his hands. She studied the man before her, noticing not only the red tips of his ears but also how his hands were shaking. Levy tried to keep her heart from going crazy but she couldn't, neither could she stand the silence between them. She looked down at her hand again and gasped slightly as Gajeel's fingers gently rubbed her palm. He turned her hand over and looked at it. Levy was sure he was about to say something when she heard Porlyusica.  
"Alright, all done I hope. I will give you a short break and then we will continue with herbs and potions." she said and quickly left the room. Gajeel let her hand go and stood up fast and walked towards the door and left.  
Levy sat still, not sure how to react. She looked at her hand and could still feel the warmth that Gajeel's touches had brought. Clenching her fist she glared at the door he had just walked out through. How dare he? How dare he just leave her there so easily after the way he had looked at her and touched her just moments ago. She puffed her cheeks out and stood up, dusting her skirt off and headed towards Lucy and the other girls.

Tripping lightly over to them she noticed that they had all formed a circle around the daughter of the healer. _'Wendy was her name, right?'_ Levy thought as she got closer. Just as she was about to sit down Wendy noticed her.  
"Y-your h-highness." She gasped which made the rest of the girls turn around as well. They all bowed their heads and responded with a respectful word fitting the young princess.  
"No, please. It's not necessary for all of this, please continue with what you were doing." Levy said with a smile and a small blush as she sat down. They looked at her and smiled and continued their conversation.  
"No luck with mister iron, huh?" Lucy asked quietly as the other girls were busy talking to Wendy. Levy puffed her cheeks out and looked away from the blonde maid.  
"He's a big idiot." She muttered and crossed her arms.  
"Who is?" A timid voice asked and Levy turned her head.  
"Ehm, your name is Wendy, right?" Levy asked and tried to avoid the subject at hand. The girl nodded and smiled as she said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness. You are so pretty." Levy blushed and smiled at the young girl.  
"Thank you, you are pretty too." she said and glanced slightly at the door the blacksmith had escaped through. Sighing Levy looked back at the girls and saw that they all were looking at her.  
"What are you looking at?" Levy asked them nervously.  
"Sorry your highness, I might have mentioned the situation between you and the blacksmith." Lucy said and smiled. Levy blushed and gaped at the maid.  
"Oh it is so sweet." Mirajane exclaimed. Despite recognizing most of the girls sitting around her Levy didn't know their names.  
"Yeah," A brunette with a bottle in her right hand said, "And unexpected of Redfox, who would've thought he would be interested in someone." She wore a white dress with a purple fabric hanging from her hip as well as a green scarf. On her arms were big golden bracelets swinging and she had matching earrings. Her brown, curly hair was being held back by another scarf. The dress she wore showed a lot of cleavage and Levy thought she could make out what looked like cards sticking out from the bust.  
"The name's Cana Alberona, sweetie." She then said and swung the bottle to her lips. Levy nodded, "It's nice to meet you." Cana nodded and then placed the bottle on the ground. "Tell me your highness, how would you like to have your future told?" She asked with a mischievous grin plastered on her face. Levy glanced around and nodded carefully.  
"No need to be so worried, I'm a fortune-teller you see. Can read the fortune from my cards here." She said as she picked out a deck of cards. She shuffled them and then stretched them out towards Levy. "Pick three princess." She said and watched how the fingers twitched on the princess.  
Looking at the cards, Levy didn't understand anything so she gave them back to the gypsy who laughed and then looked back at Levy.  
"Oh this is good." She said with a weird sparkle in her eyes. "You are to meet someone who is not like anyone you've ever met before. This someone will help you and change your mind in some unexpected ways. You will also be heading for an adventure with the same stranger. Remember though, sometimes duty goes before heart." Cana said and placed the cards in her dress again.  
Levy blinked, hearing the gypsy tell her this didn't make any sense either. So she thanked her and smiled and then joined the conversation they had been in before.

* * *

Gajeel took a deep breath and tried to stop his hands from shaking. Why was he so nervous all of a sudden. He took another deep breath and watched the town from where he stood.  
"What am I going to do?" He said and sighed.  
"Perhaps you should tell her how you feel, it is after all not that much time you've got." a black cat answered as he sat beside his master. Gajeel stroked the black felines head and looked down at him.  
"I can't do that." He said and tried not to yell or freak out too much. The cat sighed and turned his head up so he could watch the young mans face.  
"And why not?" Pantherlily asked.  
" 'Cause I ain't fancying her. No need to tell her anything then." Gajeel muttered and turned his head away.  
"Oh but you are, you big metal-head. You are fancying her more than you think." Lily said and smirked as he heard the man gasp and grumble.  
"Damn cat, I ain't I tell you." He said angrily.  
"If you say so Gajeel, if you say so. Remember though, the wedding is in two days, think you can watch that girl and not go insane at just the thought of her with someone else?" Gajeel turned his head away again, Lily was right. He was going to go insane if he didn't do anything about the crazy rhythm his heart had every time he was near her, or the blood rushing up to his face and ears whenever she smiled. _'Two days, huh? Doesn't give me much time.'_ He thought and created a frown on his face._ 'Why the fuck should I bother anyway? I ain't caring about that damn shrimp, I ain't.'_ He thought and started tightening his fists. Releasing his fist he turned around and stomped towards the door as he heard the old woman shouting out commands. Deciding against running away when he reached the door he took a deep breath and walked inside.

* * *

The rest of the lessons with Porlyusica went fast and pretty soon everyone was emerging from the castle, returning home to rest. Levy looked around but couldn't find the blacksmith anywhere. She had discussed the matter with Lucy and the others before and had decided to talk to him about her feelings and more importantly, the wedding. Taking a guess she strode out from the castle and towards the battlefield to where she thought he might have disappeared.

She reached the field and sure enough found him gathering up swords and other stuff. Taking a light step forwards she stopped. Doubts about him denying her feelings reached her mind and she felt less and less confident for every passing minute. Just as she was about to take a leave she saw his ruby-red eyes looking back at her. Gulping she walk over to him and raised her head so she could look him in the eye.  
"Uhm, hi." She said carefully and averted her gaze down the her feet. She noticed his black boots before her red shoes and thought about the difference. The difference between them both, their height, temper, interest, status. Everything was different, they didn't have anything in common at all, except perhaps being trapped in their homes. And maybe that was enough.  
"Hey." She heard him reply after a few minutes and looked up at him again. She swallowed the large lump in her throat and noticed how close they were standing. Breathing slowly she gathered up the courage to keep talking.  
"Gajeel I-" She started but wasn't able to continue as his mouth swallowed her words. His lips were unexpectedly soft and gentle as they moved against hers. She grabbed his shirt and felt his hands grab her waist and holding her head. Tilting her head slightly she deepened the kiss and gripping him tighter, dragging him towards her. He didn't protest and moved until her back hit a tree, pushing his body as close to hers as he could. After a few minutes they gasped for air as they ended the kiss. She looked up, a clear blush on her cheeks and watched his eyes watch her. A grin was on his face and she couldn't help but smile herself. She bit her lip nervously and knew she had to talk to him about the wedding sooner or later, but she didn't want to destroy this moment. The sun was already setting and she knew just as well as he that he shouldn't be in the garden anymore, and neither should she. Just as she was about to bring the wedding up she heard his voice.  
"Hi." He said and she looked up at him again, a smile still visible on his face but also a faint blush. She couldn't help but smile even more as she gently replied.  
"Hi." Was all she said and maybe that was all that was needed. She knew that he was acknowledged about the wedding being in two days, she didn't know how, but she knew that he knew. She also knew that they couldn't be together after the wedding and that they didn't have nearly enough time until the wedding to make it memorable. But she couldn't care less, she was well aware that he would soon disappear from her life unless she did something about the wedding, and dammit she would try her hardest because from this moment she knew. She knew that she couldn't marry prince Gray, no matter what reason he had for marrying her, she wouldn't and couldn't marry him. For her heart was already belonging to the man in front of her, and she was pretty sure, that his heart also belonged to her.

Swallowing his pride, Gajeel looked down at the fragile girl in his arms.  
"Levy, you can't do this." He said, but her smile didn't change when she answered.  
"I know."  
"You can't fulfill the marriage."  
"I know."  
"You can't marry that prince."  
Levy looked down again and kept smiling when she lowered her voice.  
"I know".  
Swallowing again, Gajeel grabber her waist tighter and pulled her closer.  
"'C-cause I-I think I might.." He started and swallowed yet again. Levy felt her heartbeat speed up and a blush forming on her cheeks at his words. Looking up at the man who held her, she saw him blush and look anywhere but at her. She reached up with on of her hands and grabbed his cheek ever so lightly, and turned his face to hers. She felt his hand move up to cover hers at his face and saw him close his eyes only to open them again mere seconds later.  
"I-I think I might be in love with you." He said and Levy couldn't help but smile even more, trying to hide the fact that tears of joy was forming in her eyes. Nodding she answered him. "I know, I-I think I might be in love with you too." He smiled at her then, gently placing his forehead against hers and closing his eyes.

A sudden cry startled them both and Gajeel got in front of her immediately. Levy gripped his back and stood close to her now human shield.  
"Princess Levy.", "Your highness." the voices yelled and Levy knew it was the guards. She grabbed Gajeel's hand and tugged him along, away from the field.  
"You can't stay here. If they find you they might put you in the cells just like your father." Levy said and realized what she had said when she felt Gajeel tense.  
"You've met him?" He asked her, barely a whisper. Levy turned around, never letting go of his hand, and nodded.  
"Yeah, I-I." She started and swallowed another lump in her throat. She wasn't going to let his father ruin this, if she was going to tell him she was going to tell him everything and he just had to accept it. "I went down to the cells just after we had met to see him. He told me about who Zeref was." Levy stated, and to her surprise, felt Gajeel tightening his grip on her hand. Getting ready from an outburst from the blacksmith she was taken by surprise when she heard him whisper, "Ya think I can meet him some day?" Looking up she noticed how sad Gajeel looked and figured out how much the incarceration must've affected him.  
"Sure, I promise you will." Levy said and started tugging the black-haired man towards the gates again.

Standing there she didn't want to let him go but she knew she had to. Feeling her remorse, Gajeel pulled her close again and looked her in the eye.  
"I swear I ain't letting that stripper marrying you." He said and saw how her eyes lighted up.  
"I swear I won't marry him." She said and pulled him to her lips. This kiss, however, was more passionate than the other. It was filled with promises and wills to fight, and she knew that no matter what, she couldn't chicken out this time. Feeling a lack of pressure on her lips and a lack of warmth in her hand she saw the blacksmith walking out from the castle-grounds. He stopped and turned around slightly.  
"Don't get in to too much trouble now, shrimp." He said and grinned.  
"I won't, and you better keep that promise you big oaf." She retorted and heard him laugh.  
"Gihihi, don't worry too much princess. I will be getting you out of that marriage." was the last thing she heard her say before he disappeared into the darkness and she turned around and walked in to the castle again.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes, yes it is here now! I really suck at keeping a deadline.. Well, I hope you enjoy it anyway! **

**Over and out ~**

* * *

The big day was almost there. Levy looked nervously in the mirror. She was getting ready for the pre-wedding party tonight and wasn't sure what to expect. Yesterday had been like a dream. Not only had she kissed the man she had fallen deeply in love with but he had also confessed that he wouldn't accept her marrying Gray. That only left one problem though, calling off the wedding. Sighing again Levy glanced at the dress that was laying spread out on her bed. The dress was long and dark green with black lace for the sleeves. She knew she had all day to get ready and prepare for the evening but she couldn't help but feeling stressed and restless. She didn't know what to expect or what to do. The only thing she did know about the party was that Natsu would be performing, possibly with the help of Lucy, but Levy wasn't sure. Frowning slightly at herself for failing to do something other than staring at herself she walked to her closet, pulled out a dress, put it on and walked out of her room. With determined steps she walked down the hallway to the stairs and down to the dungeons.

As Levy walked down the stairs she found Metalicana sleeping in the cell. Not wanting to wake him up she tip-toed and sat down in front of the bars. A red eye cracked open and watched the princess lazily.  
"Here to see me one last time before it's too late, princess?" the big man asked her. Levy got startled by the voice and watched Metalicana walk over to the bars.  
"What do you mean, 'before it's too late,?" Levy asked with a pounding heart.  
"Oh, you don't know?" Metalicana asked her with a surprised tone in his voice. Metalicana's eyes showed sadness and regret as he spoke. "9 years and 363 days have I been sitting here. 9 years and 363 days I've been waiting for them to release me. Now it's only two days left and I won't even be able to see how Gajeel looks. How much he's grown or how much he's changed. I won't even be able to tell him how sorry I am for everything and that I'm proud to call him my son." Levy closed her eyes and knotted her hands, knowing where this speech were heading but hoping that she was wrong.  
"What.." she said quietly.  
"Your highness, I only have two more days to live." Metalicana said softly. Levy couldn't hold it in anymore when the first sob came. After that they came one by one until the tears were streaming down her face and she cried. The prisoner just watched the young girl cry, he couldn't believe what she was crying for. Why was she crying because he was about to lose his life? As if she had been reading his thoughts she sobbed words under her breath.  
"I-I t-think it's h-horrible that you have t-to lose your life, and I-I promised G-Gajeel that he would be able to m-meet you a-again, but n-now he won't." She said and cried even more. Metalicana watched the girl, a smile barely visible on his face as he crouched down and patted her head.  
"What does he mean to you?" He asked her softly. He noticed that Levy tensed slightly before she looked up at him with teary eyes. Biting her lip to stop another sob from escaping she looked down again and breathed out the word towards the ground.  
"Everything." she whispered. She knew it was rushed, she knew she shouldn't feel like that. But still she did. She felt like he was her whole world, like breathing was harder without him around. She had only really known him for about a week, but still she felt really strongly about him. Metalicana was surprised but didn't show it. He smiled and patted her head, like he had done so many times to his own son.  
"Take care of him for me, will you?" He asked her carefully and only got a nod and a sob as answer. Rising he turned his back to the young princess and straightened out.  
"You should go back, it is your wedding-day tomorrow, right? You shouldn't be seen here with a prisoner." Metalicana said with a rough voice, trying his hardest not to break down himself. Levy looked up from her position on the floor and nodded bitterly. She couldn't form a word so she just walked to the stairs in silence. Looking over her shoulder she saw the mans shoulders shaking slightly and Levy could only guess he was now grasping the reality himself.  
"To end our deal, princess." She heard him say with a steady voice even though she was sure he had been crying just a second ago.  
"You will learn about Zeref's defeat in a book, a book that is well hidden in my house. Look for a batten in the floor that doesn't fit in as good as the others, then find something sharp to lift it up with, in a forge that shouldn't be too hard. Under the batten you will find a chest, Gajeel will have the key to it, though he may not know himself. In the chest, the way to Zeref's defeat will be, use it to kill him for good. But remember princess, you only have one shot and only someone related by blood to queen Mavis can kill him." Metalicana said and Levy let it all sink in. It was hard. She wasn't sure how to remember it all, and what did he mean with blood-related? She was the only child of Makarov as far as she knew, and king Makarov wasn't related to Mavis by blood either. His queen had been. She had heard the story of the lovely queen of Magnolia plenty of times from her father to know that.  
_'I'm over thinking this, he must mean me! Who else could it be?'_ Levy thought to herself as she looked back at the now dark cell. But there was something in the way that he said it that made her doubt herself.  
"Goodbye Metalicana." She whispered and disappeared up the stairs.  
"You better tell her the truth, Makarov. Before it's too late." Metalicana muttered as he watched the girl walk away.

* * *

"You shouldn't do it!" he said while he sat with his legs crossed in the window. The boy on the bed sighed again.  
"I have to do it, Natsu. It's not something I can just step out of!" Gray said as he laid on his bed and tried to talk some sense into the pink-haired jester. Who tried to do the exact same thing with the prince.  
"I don't see why you can't just tell them you don't wanna, I would've done that!" Natsu said and looked at Gray from the window.  
"Of course you would, you don't think before you act. You wouldn't even know that you love someone if they yelled it at you!" Gray sighed again. The two of them was having some man-to-man talk in the prince's chamber before the wedding. Gray really didn't want to do it and Natsu got that, what he didn't understand was why the black-haired prince couldn't back out of it. It was already well-known that neither of the two, the princess and the prince, wanted to get married. So why not just call the whole thing off. Now, Gray might have been right about Natsu not knowing whether or not he was in love, but Natsu always knew what he wanted and he stood for that, no matter the consequences. That made him not only a reliable ally but also a good friend. Natsu could, without being afraid or ashamed, tell Gray what he thought of a decision or situation and he always told the truth. The thing about Natsu though, was that he never needed to sacrifice something for the people, the way royalties needed.  
"I would too!" Natsu pouted and looked out the window.  
"Look Natsu, mother arranged this marriage with King Makarov because it was the right thing for both our kingdoms. This is my duty, it is my duty to marry the princess and to connect our kingdoms so all the people will have good lives." Gray said once again, not raising his voice knowing that it would only end in a fist fight, which would only make Erza come and hit them both.  
"You can't always follow your duty! And I'm sure Ur wouldn't have wanted you to marry someone you don't love!" Natsu said and glared at Gray.  
"Mother wanted me to marry princess Levy, that's why she set up this marriage with king Makarov from the beginning. Sometimes you have to make sacrifices, Natsu!" Gray said and started to raise his voice in annoyance. "What if it was Lucy?" Gray asked as he rubbed his temples.  
"What about her?" Natsu asked with a slight glare. It was a well-known fact for the people from the kingdom of Clover that Natsu and Lucy cared a lot for each other. Natsu being really protective over her, almost like a dragon protecting its treasure, was sure to perk up when said blonde was mentioned.  
"What if it was Lucy that had to marry someone, or if you had to marry someone to save her? Then what would you do?" Gray asked him as he stood up. Natsu's face pulled into a frown and his eyes kept the steady glare.  
"Then I would save her!" He stated simply.  
"What if you couldn't? What if the only way was to marry someone else?" Gray pushed on. He knew this had nothing to do with his situation but he needed Natsu to realize that sometimes you had to do what you didn't want to.  
"Then I would find some other way to save her! I would do anything to save Luce and to make her happy!" Natsu snarled at the prince.  
"Even marry someone else?" Gray asked him.  
"No, anything but that! Because then she would be upset because I wasted my wedding on someone I didn't love!" Natsu argued back and walked towards the door. Standing in the opening with his hand on the door-knob. "I know about sacrifices, Gray, I also know that if you really look there is always another way to fix something." After that the jester walked out and slammed the door shut behind him. Gray stared wide-eyed at the door and wondered where all that had come from. The normal dense fire-eater had just hold a speech that actually made sense.  
"Gah, why can't I make that damn idiot understand?" Gray yelled out and laid back on the bed, trying to ignore the sound of the light rain falling on his window. Trying to forget the blue locks and blue eyes the quirky maid had that made his heart flutter and his cheeks burn.

* * *

Trying to disappear into her armchair, Levy ignored the knocking on the door for the 11th time. She knew that the maids meant well and wanted to keep her company as much as her friends, Jet and Droy wanted to, but she just wanted company from her books. The two boys had been complaining, despite the obvious fact that Levy was getting married, about how little time they had been spending together. Instead of the two of them guarding her, more experienced guards did it while they got taught by the blacksmith on how to fight properly. They weren't glad, that one was easy to tell, but they weren't exactly mad either. Truth to be told, Levy thought they liked getting tips and encouragement from the blacksmith more than they let on. Sighing she realized she had been staring at the same paragraph ever since she came back from the dungeon and was only using the books for a reason to be left alone. Levy was frustrated to say the least, which was an odd sight. She plopped the book down on the pile of other unread literature and walked over to the door were the knocking had stopped. She looked outside and saw her friends sitting on each side of the door waiting for her to come out. Smiling slightly she giggled and sat down beside them. Jet and Droy turned their heads towards her and gaped.  
"Levy, when did you come here?" Jet asked her.  
"Yeah, and why didn't you let us in before?" Droy whined.  
Levy laughed, a bright clear laugh, and looked at them.  
"Sorry guys, I just wanted to finish my book. And you know that the soldiers shouldn't hang out with the princess in her own chamber the day before her marriage." Levy said and winked. Both of their smiles faded and was replaced by frowns.  
"We know, we just wanted to spend some time with you before the wedding. You've been disappearing more and more lately and we hadn't really had the chance to be with you." Droy said a bit let down and looked to his right, away from Levy. "Yeah, you even spent time with that blacksmith, so why not with us?" Jet continued where Droy stopped. Levy looked at her guards. They were just missing her, that's all. They were afraid to lose her when she was married, that they would never be able to see her again.  
"I'm sorry guys." Levy said sincere with a bright smile. "But don't worry, I will spend more time with you after the marriage. I promise you that!" Both Jet and Droy brightened up at the princess' statement.  
"Really?" "You mean that?" They asked at the same time and Levy nodded.  
"Of course, you are my best friends and I like spending time with you. It's just that it has been a lot of preparations now for the wedding and with Gajeel and everything." Levy tried to explain but caught the darkening expression the boys got at the mention of the blacksmith.  
"You shouldn't hang out with him Levy!" Jet exclaimed as he glared at the wall in front of him. Droy nodded, "Yeah, he is bad news. We've seen what he's done. It isn't pretty, your highness!" He said, keeping the formal words. Levy blinked, they were jealous? _'That's what this really is about? They are jealous of me and Gajeel?!'_ she thought.  
"He's not that bad, really! He can actually behave when he wants to!" Levy said and tried to defend her lover, which wasn't appreciated by the two guards.  
"Why are you standing up for him Levy? He isn't anything but a simple blacksmith, and he is definitely not worth your concern." Jet snorted and kept his eyes on the wall. "That low-life should know his place, he should be in a cell just like his father and never to be let out." Droy watched Jet spat out the insults and hard words and tried to calm him down, knowing that his friend didn't really mean it, that it was only jealousy and anger talking.

Droy was calm, unlike Jet, and not very graceful. He wasn't fat but he wasn't super thin either, like Jet was. Droy didn't really want to be a guard, and he wasn't one either, not really. He and Jet had been raised in the castle, since Makarov considered all of the workers his family. Jet and Droy had been no exception. In the start Droy had been working on the garden, his knowledge about the flowers and plants always stunned Levy and that was how they became friends. Droy had been watering some flowers when the young princess had walked up to him and asked him about it and how he knew all those things about the plants. Droy had said that his parents taught him before they passed and Levy had been intrigued to hear more, so she stayed around him. Jet had been a messenger boy due to his incredible speed. Something that Levy was jealous of and found amazing. The three of them had quickly become friends and been spending time together ever since. It wasn't until Levy came of age that she stopped running around and playing with them. Missing their company Levy had asked her father if they could become her own body-guards, with a bit of training of course, and since there hadn't been a threat against the kingdom and Levy wouldn't be going outside the castle anytime soon, Makarov approved. They weren't the big fighters like Laxus was, but they protected her and Levy was grateful for that. Now however she was furious. How dared Jet talk like that, not only about Gajeel but also about Metalicana.  
"How dare you?" She snarled, something rather odd for the sweet girl. "How dare you talk about him like that? You don't know him. He isn't as bad as he seems and you have no right to talk about him or his father like that."  
"Yeah? So what? I don't care about that rat. He can die for all I care." Jet replied and stood up, Droy copying him. "Why do you care anyway Levy?" Jet asked when he had turned his back to her. Levy stopped breathing for a minute and stared at her friend. The despise in his voice was clear and Levy wondered were the happy runner had disappeared to.  
"I.." She started but the words got caught in her throat together with an unpleasant lump. "I love him." She managed to squeeze out and felt her eyes burning from the tears that was going to spill. Jet stiffened and it was clear that he, along with Droy was both heartbroken and surprised.  
"Well, good for you then, your highness." Jet spat and walked away. Droy just looked between his friends and wasn't sure what to do. "Come on Droy, I'm sure they need some help in the kitchen." Jet yelled and Droy hurried after. Looking over his shoulder at the small girl he whispered an apology before he disappeared.  
Levy tried to stop her sniffles and stood up. She would show them. She would show them all that she wasn't someone you could just walk over. She would show them that Gajeel really was a good man and a man worthy of her love. Whether her friends believed it or not. Slamming the door behind her she took one deep breath and called for a maid to prepare a bath for her. She also told the maid to get Lucy and Juvia and tell them to hurry. The party was starting soon.

* * *

Levy walked down the stairs and was greeted by royalties from different countries. Doing courtesies for the royalties from Cedar and smiling at the nobles of Oak town, she walked at a steady pace with a firm grip around Gray's arm. She looked around and saw the trimens courting Erza and some other girls and giggled. The trimens were a group of nobles consisting four men. Ren, Eve, Hibiki and Ichiya, the leader of the group. They were all, or almost all, extremely easy on the eye and made a move on any single, or occupied, woman they could find. Ichiya was a short man with orange hair who often walked around and smelled the ladies, making him rather unpopular. They came from a place called the Blue Pegasus that was grounded by Lord Bob, a duke in a far off country that created a place for all the nobles to meet. Despite being rather weird they were all good people who always would help a friend in need.  
The beauties of Mermaid heel, another club for high-up ladies only, was also present. Stealing the spotlight with their beauty and light laughter. When Levy and Gray walked into the room the laughter died down. All of the people there smiled and made a way for the soon-to-be husband and wife. Taking a seat at one of the tables the others followed through and sat down. The king came into view when he stood up on his chair with a glass in his hand.  
"We are gathered here today to celebrate the wedding tomorrow between my lovely daughter Levy and the prince of Clover Gray. Let us toast to them and enjoy your food." Makarovs voice boomed over the room and clinks of glasses was heard as a happy chatter started. Levy sat and conversed with her table neighbor, a leader from the lands of Cerberus located in Fiore. He was an elderly man, years younger than Makarov but also years older than herself. He had gold-brown hair that almost reached his shoulders, glasses with black tinted glass placed on his nose. Around his neck he had a collar with pointy spikes, same as the band that was wrapped around the strange hat he wore. His clothes were plain and simple. Despite being noble and one of the leaders in the country, even though Fiore already had a king there were leaders scattered throughout the country that ruled cities, towns and small spaces of land, he wasn't dressed up or bragging about his power. He was pleasant and one of the few visitors that Levy actually enjoyed. He had been spending countless hours at the castle, not only talking business with her father but also spending time with Levy.  
"So, getting married eh?" Goldmine asked as he took another gulp of the beverage. "The lad doesn't look too happy. Then again, neither would I if I was the new victim of Master Bob." He continued and shuddered slightly as he watched the bald, fat man wearing very feminine clothes and make-up scooch closer to the prince. Gray himself looked like someone had pushed a pack of ice down his pants and it was slowly taking an effect. Levy pitied Gray a lot at that moment but couldn't quite help but to laugh. Loud. Every guest in the room looked at her. She was, if she hadn't been before, in the centre of everyones attention. Wide eyes and food hanging from forks that was halfway to their mouths, it was as if time had stopped, was directed towards the young princess. The only one who didn't stare at her was Gray who glared. The glare however, faded soon enough and morphed into a smile. This was the girl who took him on a tour through the garden, this was the girl who couldn't stop talking about her books, and this was the girl he wasn't going to marry.  
_'That damn metal-freak will be one hell of a lucky dude'_ He thought and then directed his gaze towards Juvia who tried to keep a straight face but was failing greatly.  
"Father!" Levy managed to say when she had calmed down with a sturdy voice and a bright smile plastered on her face.  
"Yes, my dear?" Makarov answered with a smile on his own face. Levy looked around and smiled, something that was contagious and spread to every guest's face, her eyes landed on Lucy and she then looked back at Goldmine who was grinning beside her.  
"If everyone is done with their food I would like to watch the fire-show before the desert. If that is alright!" Levy said as she clasped her hands together and laughed at Lucy who stood gaping like a fish. Makarov, who hadn't seen his daughter this happy in a while, nodded. "Of course! Natsu, Lucy, if you would." Makarov said and nodded towards the empty space in front of all the tables. Some tables was being moved to the side so everyone could watch and so there would be more space to the fire-eater. Natsu couldn't possibly have grinned more than he did at that moment. He walked towards the empty space, followed closely by his cat. His clothes today was different from the first time Makarov had watched the young one perform. He was still barefoot and was still wearing the scale-looking scarf, but his pants was orange and fitting loosely, the shirt he was wearing was blue with golden details, looking almost celestial, and without arms. A white band was tied around his waist with two big knots at the end. Glancing around, Natsu seemed confused and not quite finding what he was looking for.  
"Behind you boy!" Makarov muttered with a grin on his face. Natsu perked up at the words and turned around. There in the shadows stood his assistant, wearing clothes that matched his.  
"Come on, Luce! I need your help for this number." He said with a grin and dragged her out into the spotlight. She wore a blue dress with beautiful golden patterns, the sleeves were not attached to her dress but was hanging freely from just above her elbows, white fabric dancing in the wind. Her hair was hanging down except a little ponytail that was secured on the side of her head with a white bow. She too was barefoot.  
"I'm not sure I can do this Natsu!" She whispered to him with a nervous voice. Natsu blinked at her and cocked his head to the side.  
"'Course you can, Luce. Don't worry, just throw the pouch when I tell you to." He said and winked at her as he grabbed his torches and turned to the audience.  
"Now, who is ready to see the great Salamander?" He asked them and grinned at the applause he got.  
"Welcome to the world of magic and fairy tales. Welcome to the age of the dragons." Natsu said with a mystic voice and the light went out. Suddenly two flames flicked and started to dance, move and laugh. It truly was magical, watching every flame dance away from the fire. Ember was glowing on the floor and marked the area the fire-eater was moving within. He twirled his sticks and threw them up in the air. Natsu's movements wasn't visible but it didn't matter, this was the dance of the fire.  
Levy was stunned and her voice was trapped in little gasps of awe. She didn't believe this wasn't made by magic. Something so beautiful must've been magic. The flames started to change color and blue, green and yellow flames danced together. They walked gracefully on the sticks that was alight, getting closer and closer, not only to the hand of Natsu, but also to the opposite flame.

With a spin they were gone. The crowd was sure the number was over but was surprised when the darkness before them started to sparkle. Small pecks of ember and glitter floated around the room, making ones mind believe it was fairies flying around the room, except there was something tail looking attached to them. Suddenly a warm red ball came towards them and the dragon roared. Natsu blew as much fire as he could until the liquid in his mouth was gone. He glanced at Lucy who caught his eyes and nodded. Throwing the little pack into the air, Natsu took one more sip of the liquid, put his fire by his mouth and blew gently at the package. The fairies were back and flames was erupting from the floor. Inside the biggest one were all the fairies was coming from, Lucy stood. Beautiful and graceful. She moved her arms and twirled in the fire, making it look like she was made out of it, like she was the one sending out the fairies. Moving her right hand towards her mouth she blew and even more colorful fairies escaped, as she herself disappeared along with the other fires. There was a slight silence before cheers, laughter and tears was shed. They all stood up and applauded the couple who walked in to the now lit up room, bowing deeply. Levy was crying out of joy and the beauty of it all.

When Natsu and Lucy had received their applause and walked out of the room the maids and servants walked in with the desert. They all dug in and the rest of the night was gone in a snap. Despite being highly against the marriage, Levy was enjoying herself and took bite after bite from the dessert as she chatted freely with Goldmine. When they were all done, and the wine was out, it was time to get some sleep. Levy was escorted back to her room by Goldmine as all the other guest was walking to different chambers and hotels in the town.  
Leading her up the stairs, Goldmine looked down at the young girl.  
"Don't worry about it, sparrow. It'll all work out just right. I believe that the universe has a special plan for all of us. Each bump in the road is just another boring, exciting or disappointing chapter in the book of your life. But to get to the ending you have to read it all to understand it." He said and smiled at her with his tired old eyes. The wrinkle by his mouth getting even clearer. Levy smiled up at him and placed a kiss on his cheek before she hugged him, the same thing she had done to her father.  
"Thank you, you really are a great friend to have!" She said and let go as he put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Friend, sparrow? I thought we were family." He said a bit jokingly, " Don't forget that I'm your favorite uncle." He smiled and she laughed a bit. Releasing her he turned around and walked towards the stairs.  
"Sleep tight, sparrow. Tomorrow will work out just the way it's suppose to work out, so don't fret over it." He said and walked down to the other floor. Levy smiled and walked in to her own room to catch some sleep before her marriage tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for Goldmine! I have somehow getting a liking to the man even though he isn't shown that much in the manga or anime. He's cool, yeah. And I sort of felt like he would be a uncle-like person and close friend of Makarovs.**

**_Yada Yada Yada_, hope you enjoyed it, Bai!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Wow, this went fast writing, though I probably have to warn you. There is some blood ahead! Just so you know!**

**~over and out!**

* * *

The day was here. It was really here.  
Levy stood in front of the full body mirror in her undergarment and waited patiently for Lucy and Juvia to finish her hair and make-up. She was casually reading a book as the two maids chattered and rushed around the room to get her perfect for the marriage. She was going to withdraw anyway, so what was the point of fixing her so much, was Levy's question when the two girls had started. They just looked at her, yelled a bit about how she should look perfect anyway and started their work, not even looking twice if Levy was comfortable or not. Halfway through the third book that morning, Levy was starting to get restless. She couldn't understand how it could take them so long time to fix her up. Sighing she was about to stand up when Lucy and Juvia finally stepped away from her.  
"You look amazing." Lucy said with her hands clasped under her chin.  
"Absolutely breath-taking." Juvia gasped in a similar position as Lucy. Levy looked up at them and then turned to the mirror. Her breath was certainly taken away. She slowly got up and touched the reflection of her face lightly.  
"Wow." She breathed out and just stared. Her hair was up in a simple messy bun with some hair hanging down and framing her face. Her bangs was pulled back into the bun and was being held back with pearls and clips. Around the bun was a beautiful combination of different small white flowers. The veil was also attached to the bun and was flowing down to her shoulders. Her make-up was simple and there wasn't much either, focusing on the natural beauty of the princess.  
"Now, it is time for the dress." Lucy said and smiled as she grabbed a box that was placed on a chest opposite of the bed. The gown was carefully folded and not a wrinkle was seen on it as Lucy lifted it up. Holding the fair fabric in her hands she lowered it so Levy could step in to it. Both Juvia and Lucy gently pulled the dress up and Levy guided her arms trough the sleeves. Tying the dress in the back Lucy and Juvia did some last adjustments at the skirt and stepped away with tears in their eyes.  
"Now you look amazing." Lucy said with a bright smile and Juvia only nodded in agreement.  
"Juvia believes there are only four things missing now." She said with a smile and walked over and grabbed a small jewelry box.  
"What are you talking about Juvia? She is dressed and ready to get married!" Lucy asked confused and looked at the blue-haired maid. Juvia only laughed and walked over to the princess.  
"Well, first of all we have something old." She started and took out an old pendant. "The king wanted me to give you this today to wear. It's a pendant that have been passed down generation to generation. It did belong to queen Mavis once upon a time." Juvia said and clasped the necklace around Levy's neck. Standing with tears in her eyes Levy was ready to comment but Juvia shushed her.  
"Not yet, I have three more things." Juvia said and took out another thing from the box. "This is a brand new pair of earrings made especially for today and you." Juvia continued and put them in Levy's ears. Long drops made in crystal hanged from her ears and Levy saw them sparkle in the mirror.  
"The next thing is something blue, which you barely need since you have your hair but Juvia figured you should have something else as well." Juvia said and took off a bracelet from her wrist. It was a vibrant blue color and was quite subtle as well. She locked it around Levy's wrist and stepped away from her, allowing her to speak. This time no words were formed in the princesses' mind. She couldn't understand or grasp the situation, so she walked over to her maid and hugged her.  
"Thank you." She whispered and let one small tear roll down her cheek. Lucy moved up to her with a handkerchief and wiped her cheek.  
"Stop crying, you will ruin the make-up and we spent our whole morning on it. " Lucy said and laughed slightly, so did Levy.  
"Sorry, I'm just so happy." Levy said and tried to stop crying. Lucy and Juvia smiled at her and squeezed her hands. Suddenly a knock was heard from the door and a familiar voice to Levy was heard.  
"Hey, sparrow it's almost time. I have something for you."  
Levy blinked, "you forgot the borrowed didn't you?" She questioned and looked at Juvia who only shook her head.  
"Juvia didn't forget, Juvia planned." She said with a wink and opened the door where a fancy-looking Goldmine was standing. He smiled at her and shook his head. "Look at you, sparrow. Seems like it was yesterday you were a little girl reading about adventures and princes and now you are a beautiful woman ready to get married. What happened to all those years?" Levy smiled at his words and walked over to him. "Shouldn't my father be the first one to see me?" She asked him and smirked when he laughed.  
"You know me, sparrow. Always one step ahead of Makarov. Anyways, I do have something borrowed for you to wear. " He said and reached into his pocket and pulled out a sting with silver pearls on.  
"This is something important from my lands, I need it back after the wedding but for now, it is yours." He said and attached the string in her hair, barely visible but Levy felt that it was there. She hugged him and stepped away, taking a deep breath.  
"You got informed about the wedding being moved so the people could see it right." Goldmine asked her and she nodded. The wedding was originally supposed to be at Kardia Cathedral, the great cathedral in Magnolia, but due to some citizens complaining about not being able to see it and for safety reasons since the cathedral was very old and almost falling apart, the king decided that they should move the wedding to the big square in the middle of the town.

Levy took one last glance at herself and fixed her veil slightly. She was alone and waited for someone to take her to her father, knowing what a ruckus it would be if she was to walk there alone.  
"You look lovely, dear." a voice said which snapped Levy out of her thoughts. She whirled around and saw her father standing in the door.  
"Thank you father, I can't believe this is really happening." She said and smiled.  
"Ah, yes. It seems like such a short time ago that you were just a little girl. Speaking of something entirely different, Laxus and the Thunder god Tribe are back, waiting just outside the castle to help me escorting you safely to the priest." Makarov said and smiled at her as she walked over to him.  
"Oh, already. Then I suppose the others won't be needed." She mumbled and gripped his arm as he led her down the stairs and out to a carriage that was waiting for them. The horses were neighing and stomped their hooves impatiently. Levy saw Laxus and his crew standing on each side of the carriage in full armor, waiting for her and the king to get in and settle down.  
"Laxus, Fried, Bickslow. Everything went well on your mission I hope." She said to them as they went down on their knees and bowed.  
"Your highness, everything went nicely. Just a minor obstacles but nothing we couldn't take care of." Fried said with a proud voice. Levy met Laxus gaze and saw him looking a bit worried.  
"Something the matter, Laxus?" She asked the blond man and saw him touch his lightning-like scar over his left eye. Looking away he spoke quietly, barely loud enough for Levy to hear.  
"Nothing at all your highness."  
"Well then, let's get going, shall we?" Makarov said and led Levy in to the carriage. She sat down by a window and saw Fried's long green hair sway in the wind as the carriage moved. She also saw the broad back of Laxus in the front and guessed that Bickslow was stationed at the rear. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Bickslow kind of freaked her out. He was just as tall as Laxus and probably just as strong, perhaps weaker. He wore a helmet all the time and usually walked around in and armor and a pair of puffy pants with a skirt over. His hair was rarely seen and Levy was sure she never had, but she did know that he collected wooden dolls and kept them in his room. That was the part that freaked her out the most. Unlike Fried, who walked around in a long red coat, he wasn't very much for books or knowledge, but spent as much time as he could with his wooden dolls. Wooden dolls that he talked to and had named. Pappa, Peppe, Pippi, Poppo and Puppu was their names if Levy remembered correctly and sometimes she was sure that they floated after him and that they were possessed by him. Shuddering at the thought she tried to focus at the wedding instead. Which only made her feeling a bit sad. Looking out the window she saw every house she passed and remembered them from when she sneaked out from the castle and met Gajeel for the first time. She sighed and kept her thought on the blacksmith the rest of the way. Wishing that it was him she was marrying instead of the prince.

* * *

Mirajane was happily working around the tavern that was decorated for the wedding. It was after all a time to celebrate and no one celebrated better than Fairy Tail. She was dressed up, just as everyone else in the fairly empty tavern. All but one. In the corner of the guild sat one solemn customer in a deep silence. He had barely touched the beverage in front of him and neither did he pay any attention to the cat that was desperately seeking his attention with purrs, meows and hisses. Since not all the citizens knew about talking cats, Panther Lily always used more cat-like manners when he was in public. Now, however, he was starting to get annoyed by the ignoring man in front of him. Nudging him with his head he tried to get at least a glare. Mirajane noticing the odd behavior walked over to the pair with a tray under her arm.  
"Something wrong Gajeel? You are usually more noisy than this." She asked him concerned which caused some other customers, such as a gypsy and a white-haired servant to turn their heads.  
Gajeel only grunted and moved his glass in a circular movement as he watched the yellowish drink swirl. Mirajane raised an eyebrow at the blacksmith and put her tray down. In the meantime was the gypsy and servant walking over to them.  
"Tell me Gajeel. Your depressing aura is not only scaring off customers but also destroying the mood for the royal wedding." Mirajane said with a slight anger in her voice.  
"Yeah, what's the problem Redfox? That little annoying shrimp of yours is getting married, and you ain't happy?" Cana slurred as she put her jug down beside his. Gajeel tensed slightly at the mention of the wedding and his shrimp. 'Cause that was what she was, wasn't it? _His_. Turning his head to face the glare his cat was giving him he shrugged and drowned the drink.  
"Why should I care 'bout some ho-hum weddin' "? he asked them and glared. Both Cana and Mirajane shared a look and squealed.  
"What?" Gajeel asked them with suspicion.  
"You care, don'tcha?" Cana asked with a wide grin and tinted cheeks. Gajeel backed away with wide-eyes and turned his head to the barmaid. Catching on to where this conversation was going he started to shake his head.  
"Oh no, I ain't smitten, if that's what yer thinking" He said irritated and a bit embarrassed. He felt the tip of his ears turn red and the sweat forming in his palms. He knew it was a big fat lie but he couldn't have the barmaid know about the kiss between him and the shrimp. _His shrimp_. Smiling slightly at the thought of his finest possession he easily forgot about the questioning women next to him. Until a mans voiced boomed right in his ear.  
"It is manly to be in love!" Elfman yelled and punched his fists in the air. Glaring daggers at the big man Gajeel rubbed his sore ear.  
"Shut up yer idiot, are ya tryin' to make me deaf?" He snarled. Elfman just stood up and placed a firm hand on Gajeel's shoulder.  
"You should try to get her while you can, that's what a man does when he's in love." He said and walked off, ignoring Gajeel's attempt at denying him being in love.  
"I agree with my brother, you don't have much time left. Figured out a plan yet?" Mirajane asked and started to clean the bar once again. Shaking his head Gajeel got up from his seat, waiting just long enough for Lily to be able to jump up on his shoulder.  
"I don't do plans." He said and started to walk away.  
"Don't ruin this wedding too much, Gajeel. I will not be happy if you destroy something. You understand?" Mirajane said with a dark aura surrounding her.  
"Don't worry Demon, I won't break anything except a few guards. Gihi" He said and waved the back of his hand to the two ladies.  
"I don't like this at all Cana." Mirajane said worriedly. Cana, who were drinking from a barrel now, looked at the white-haired beauty.  
"Don't fret, Mira. It'll be alright, I have already seen that in the future." She said with a mischievous glint in her eye and waved her cards.  
"I hope you are right, Cana. I truly do. For both the princess and Gajeel." Mira said and watched the doors swing back and forth from the blacksmiths exit before she turned back to cleaning.

* * *

Levy sat and tried to calm down. She waited for her father to get a clear sign about everything being ready and prepared for the wedding. Feeling something grasp her hand, she turned to look at her father.  
"Nervous, dear?" He asked her and smiled slightly. She nodded, afraid that her breakfast would follow her words out. It was only ten in the morning and it was lovely weather, the perfect day for a wedding.  
"Do not worry, Levy. I am very proud of you and I hope it will make you happy." He said so sincere that Levy couldn't help but feel bad about the future events. Glancing out again Makarov jumped out and held out a hand to her.  
"It is all set, dear." he said as he carefully led Levy down the steps. Standing on the edge of the white carpet that was rolled out to look like an aisle, she saw faint dark figures at the other end, one standing and one sitting. Gray and the priest, she sighed and took one uncertain step forward as the music started playing. She held her bouquet loosely in her hand and looked down on the flowers. Lilie's of the valley and baby's breath was in the bouquet and they almost shone in the sunlight.

Gajeel stood in the middle of the huge crowd. Hearing awes and words of appreciation from the women in front of him, he figured the princess was passing. Pushing through the crowd to get a better view he made it to the rope that held them back and saw the princess pass. Everything stopped as he saw her glance over her shoulder but missing him. The saddened look in her eyes made her look even more innocent and Gajeel couldn't find words to describe her. She was gorgeous, looking like an angle. Still there was a tug in his heart when he saw her look so down. He knew the reason though. Him. She was looking for him but couldn't find him. Gajeel wanted to tear the ropes apart and jump out on the mat and just kiss her and take her away with him, right there. He noticed how the barmaid beside looked at him with a soft smile, but he didn't care. He needed to get her out of that marriage fast! Walking back out of the crowd he made his way towards the podium and the priest. He didn't have a plan and right now he was sure that was stupid.  
_'Damn stupid moron, why didn't I plan something first. Shit! Damn shrimp who keep me doing stupid things'_ he thought as he strode as fast as he could without getting too much attention from the guards. As he walked he heard something come up behind him but didn't have time to react until the thunder started to sound. He turned around and saw the dark clouds gather at the horizon.  
"Something's wrong, something's very wrong." he muttered and turned around and started running towards Levy.

* * *

Levy walked down the aisle in the arm of her father and desperately searched the crowd for a familiar face. She noticed Mira, Cana, Elfman, Lisanna and some other people she had met at Fairy Tail, but not the man she was looking for. Glancing back slightly as she passed the Fairy Tail gang she felt the tears sting in her eyes. He wasn't there. He had sworn that he would get her out from the marriage and still he wasn't there. She needed to keep her hope up.  
_'It's still early, I'm sure he will come.'_ she thought but barely believed her own words. As she reached the steps to the podium she turned to face her father. A proud smile was plastered on his face and he held her hands tightly as she saw his eyes watering up.  
"I am so proud to call you my daughter! I love you very much Levy, never forget that." He said with a shaky voice. Levy smiled at him and felt tears form in her own eyes.  
"I love you to, father!" She said and hugged him and kissed his cheek before her hand was given to Gray who led her up the rest of the way.  
"Wow, you look amazing." he whispered to her and she blushed slightly.  
"You look great too!" she told him with a smile and both turned to look at the priest.  
"We are gathered here to today to witness the joining of two lives. To join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest started. He talked a lot and most of his words were beautiful, but Levy barely listened. Taking a deep breath she tightened her grip on Gray's hand and got ready to do this, with or without Gajeel.

"If anyone has any reason why these two shall not get be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace." She heard the priest say. Looking up to the dark eyes of the man she was about to marry she couldn't help but think about them as red instead. She knew what she had to do and there was no way she would back down. If he wasn't doing anything about it, then she was.  
"I-" she started but was interrupted by a scream and didn't have the time to react until she was pushed aside by some guards and saw them being hit by a beam of some sort.  
"Get the prince and the princess safe, now!" She heard Laxus roar as he moved the king to a safe place. Levy looked around but didn't find what she was looking for, instead was there someone grabbing her and carrying her away. Looking up into the green eyes of Bickslow she got scared. His helmet was gone. It was never gone.  
"Don't worry your highness, it'll be fine." He said with a calm voice. Blood ran down the left side of his face and he was limping a little. Looking around, Levy saw guards being badly hurt. They were rolling on the ground, screaming in pain and Levy didn't know what to do. She saw a mother carry her child away from the scene, leaving a bloody heap behind. Levy could barely make out what looked like a hand and a head before she noticed the stuffed animal beside. Realizing that the heap was another child she looked away and clamped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming. Bickslow put her down in a small nook, telling her to stay there and not make a sound, but Levy couldn't get the image of the child away. Soon Bickslow was gone and she was alone in the dark corner, so she curled up and tried to understand what had happened, as the dark clouds moved closer to Magnolia.

When Levy opened her eyes it was dark, she wasn't sure how long she had been sitting there but she figured she must've fallen asleep after Bickslow left her. She got up slowly and moved around the corner to take a look. Most people had searched for shelter but there were still some left. The guards were standing in the square along with the temporary guards, trying to figure out where the attack had come from, and what it was. Levy knew what it was but wasn't sure she believed it.  
_'Zeref'_ she thought, it had to be him. How else would a beam been shot at them. Walking slowly on shaky legs she made her way out to the guards. On her way there she passed the heap and noticed the young boy. Feeling her tears well up from looking at his face she bent down and closed his eyes. Standing up again she noticed that the guards were looking at her.  
"Your highness, what are you doing here?" Laxus asked her as he moved towards her to get her away again. She put her hand up and noticed that the bracelet she had gotten from Juvia still was there.  
"I-I think I know who did this." She whispered with a raspy voice. Everyone was looking at her and Mirajane walked over to her with a blanket and put it around her.  
"Who, who did this Levy?" She asked her with a gentle voice knowing that this was a lot for the princess to adjust to.  
"Zeref." She whispered and looked up at the shocked eyes of the guards. They were just about to ask her something when someone shouted at them. No one heard what the man was saying but looked to where he pointed and noticed the crackling thunder shooting towards them. Jumping aside, most of them managed to dodge the attack except a few guards who risked their lives to save some citizens. Levy was pushed away by Laxus and hit her head on a stone giving her a wound. She felt her head throbbing and moved her hand up to touch the sore area. Seeing blood on her head she looked up at Laxus who was gone. She looked around and saw him stab his sword through a mans heart, ending his suffering.  
"We wouldn't have been able to save him." Mirajane said slowly rubbing Levy's shoulder. There was bloodstains on her face and Levy noticed that her normally white hair was dirty and red stained.  
"How are you holding up?" She asked her slowly and crouched down beside the miserable princess.  
"Where's my father?" she asked with more tears streaming down her cheeks. This was a dream, just a bad dream. A nightmare.  
"He's safe, I can assure you that. We should probably move you to his location too." She said gently and pulled the small girl in to a hug. Whispering soothing words in her ear and rocking back and forth, Mirajane looked up and noticed the scared face of her sister. She knew she had to move most of them away from the battlefield until it was safe to come back. She wasn't going to lose her family.  
"Come on, I will take you to your father. Okay?" She told the princess and helped her stand up just as Lisanna walked over.  
"What are we going to do, Mira?" She asked her with tears streaming down her cheeks. Mirajane let go of Levy and held her sister close.  
"Don't worry, it'll all be fine." she told her but Levy wasn't sure of it. It was a war they were facing. A war against someone no one had seen for over 400 years. A war that Levy was sure, they weren't going to win. She looked around and tried to get a glance of Gajeel. She hadn't seen him at all. He wasn't with the other guards before and she didn't see him when they helped the citizens. Fearing the worst she clasped a hand over her mouth and cried. Hearing commotion around her she looked up and saw everyone looking behind her. She turned around and saw someone sitting on a black cloud. He was being covered in shadows. He laughed at them and mocked them. That was him. That was their threat.  
"Who are you?" Laxus yelled up at the man who only laughed harder.  
"Who am I you ask? Why I am the great Zeref, the one who shall bring you peace once I have eliminated the ones related to your beloved queen Mavis. So tell me where they are! Where is the royal family of Magnolia? Do not worry, I won't hurt them too much, I will just annihilate them." He said and laughed again.  
_'He's insane'_ Levy thought and started to back away.  
"You're insane if you think you can do that!" Laxus yelled at him with others agreeing. Zeref only watched them and smirked until he saw a medallion.  
" Aha~ " He sang out and moved the clouds forwards. "I found you!" He said and started laughing again as he shot a lightning towards Levy. Being too slow to move she just brought her arms up hoping the lightning would kill her fast. Surprisingly, she never felt anything. Assuming she was dead she opened her eyes and was met by a broad back. Long dark hair flowed down the back and the man in front of her was panting slowly. His right hand held a sword that had taken most of the attack but he was hurt too. A nasty smell of burnt flesh was making its way to her nose and she could hear the sting in his arm.  
"Run." He said to her before she could open her mouth. So she did. She turned away from him and ran. Ran as fast as she could to a house and hid.  
"You fools, do you really think you can hide and protect her from me?" Zeref yelled at them. They all just looked up at the mage that was now furious. He was soon enough smiling again and sat back down on his cloud.  
"Oh don't worry. I'll be back, I will be back and the descendants to Mavis will pay for what she did to me, mark my words." He said and then he was gone.

Gajeel hadn't moved and inch since he'd been hit, and frankly, it hurt like hell. He was sure his arm was going to fall off if he didn't get something to calm the pain down. He glanced behind him but saw no trace of the princess and looked back again. She was safe for now, he hoped. Walking towards Laxus and the other, he decided what he needed to do. He would protect her, no matter what.  
"We need a plan." He said to them as he reached them. "Now!"

* * *

**A/N: Why am I doing this? I'm sorry. I just had to include dead people, right?! Sorry!  
**

**ho-hum - boring  
**


End file.
